


Pokemon Black and White: A New Hero

by MaxTV1234



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Manga & Anime, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTV1234/pseuds/MaxTV1234
Summary: Thirteen Year Old boy name Kaito Ayuma, and his best pal, Zorua, travels the Unova Region, well by force from Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. They journeyed with Iris, and her best friend, Axew, connoisseur/gym leader, Cilan, and the mysterious girl, Alice Yamada. Unbeknownst to our heroes, Kaito has the power of perception and a family secret that he doesn't want anybody to know.





	1. Chapter 1 - In The Shadow Of Zekrom

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Pokemon belongs to Game Freak but Kaito Ayuma, my new OC, belongs to me. Also, be adding music so that you can enjoy both reading and listening to music at the same time.

_I don't know where to begin but I don't care. My name is Kaito Ayuma, I live in Nuvema Town in the Unova Region, I live alone with my Pokemon ally, Zorua, I don't call Pokemon 'friends', just allies. I don't have any parents, but I'm being watch over my mom's friend, Professor Juniper. Though, I don't know why I even need someone watching and taking care of me, I rather be left alone. Anyway, we're going way off topic, so anyway, today was just another boring day here in Nuvema Town, or so I thought, well something happen to caused me to begin a new adventure around the Unova Region._

* * *

[ _**Pokemon Black and White Theme Song** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDvdbi0yYBA)

**_♪ It's always hard, when the journey begins._ **   
_(Kaito, Ash, Iris, Cilan, Alice, Pikachu, Axew, and Zorua are standing near a cliff while watching a sunset)_

_**Hard to find your way, hard to make new friends.**  
(They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path)_

_**But there's nothing you can't do cause you've got the power inside of you.**  
(Kaito stares in the sky with Zorua on his shoulder)_

_**It's not always black and white but your heart always knows what's right.**  
(Alice puts her hand on Kaito's shoulder and smiles at him, Ash, Cilan, and Iris also encourages him to keep moving forward)_

_**It's not about win or lose, it's the path you choose.** _   
_(Kaito smiles softly at them and runs to the main path with a determined expression, ready to take on new challenges)_

__**Let the journey begin**  
(The Title screen appears)  
 **Pokémon! ♪**

* * *

[ **_Nuvema Town - (Pokemon Black and White)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3-edwvkVsg)

The sight of sun rising caused my eyes to wake up and looked up to see it was morning. Well, another boring day I have to say. "Zorua!" I looked to see a small dark wolf with a little bit of red around its fur. She smirked at me and started laughing, I raised a brow and looked up to see that my hair was messed up, it was black but with a little bit of white hair on it and a Ahoge, and my eyes were red. I let out a scoff and fix it up.

"Alright, I get it, I'm getting up." I said letting out a sigh. I got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, and went to put on my clothes. I wore a red hoodie shirt with white zippers on it, and I also wears black pants and red shoes. My skin tone is white and wears an X-Transceiver. I looked at I brought out my Bamboo stick and strapped it around my back and I also wear black gloves, you're asking why I'm wearing gloves, well that's none of your business.

Anyway, Zorua jumped onto my shoulder and nuzzled cheek, which made me smile softly. We headed downstairs and grabbed some stuff from the pantry, and made ourselves some breakfast. 

"Here you go." I gave Zorua some Pokemon food and decided to eat my own breakfast, which consist Tofu and dumplings. Yeah, I live here with Zorua alone, I don't wished to talk about my father, besides, why waste talking to someone like him anyway? But I'll be glad to tell you what happen to my mother, you see, back when I was little, my mom died from a heart attack, so since then, I was being take care of my mom's friend, Professor Juniper, yep that's right,  _the_ Professor Juniper. 

Why didn't my father took care of me you ask? Let's just say both my parents were...divorced. Yeah, let's go with that. As we continue to eat, I heard a call coming from the house phone. Hmm, I wonder who could it be? I got up from my seat and answered it.

"Hello? Who is it?" I asked. 

_"Hey Kaito!"_ Well, well, well, look who decided to call me this early in the morning. The screen on the phone showed a woman with brown hair and green eyes. She also wears a white blouse, a green skirt, a lab coat and white shoes with red stripes. She also has red rectangular earrings. Yep, this was Professor Juniper.

"Hey Professor, what are you doing calling me this early?" I asked in a serious tone. 

_"Aw, come on Kaito, at least show some joy in that tone. Anyway, I just called you to let you know a friend of mine is going to visit me."_ A friend of yours?

"To who are you referring Professor?" I asked intrigued to know about this person. 

_"His name is Professor Samuel Oak, an old colleague of mine from the Kanto Region."_ Kanto? I heard of that region, somewhere southeast from Unova, and Professor Oak, he was known for being the top authority of Pokemon. He was even the one who created the Pokedex, a high-tech encyclopedia that has info too all Pokemon.

"Professor Oak? Why would he been visiting here in Unova?" I asked.

_"He said that he wants to see me again after all these years, also he said he'll be bringing some guests of his to Unova."_ Guests? Probably just tourists interested to learn more about the Pokemon of the Unova Region.

 "Really? Guests? And they're coming here to Unova?" I asked not even care about who's also coming. 

_"Yep, and I thought maybe you and Zorua could come to the lab and help introduce them to Unova."_ I scoffed at that offer, so what? She wants me to introduce them to Unova so that I could possibly be friends with them? Sorry, but no, I already see through your trick right from the beginning.

"Sorry, but not interested, you don't have to lie to me that you want me to be there so I could possibly be friends with them with and want me to be there so I could possibly be friends with them." I said seeing through her lies. Professor Juniper let out a nervous laugh and said  _"I say that your power of Perception never cease to amaze me."_  What does she mean by that you ask? You see, I was born with the power of Perception, it's a ability that helps see things so closely that normal people nor Pokemon can see, it helps me to know whenever people are lying or telling the truth.

_"But come on Kaito, can you at least just introduce them so that they can know a little bit about Unova?"_ She asked politely. I continued to look at her until I let out a sigh and "Fine, I'll do it, but I won't be making friends, remember that." I said, much to her joy.

_"That's great, I'll see you in the afternoon Kai-"_ Suddenly, the screen went static all of a sudden. What's going on? 

"Zorua! Zorua! Zor!" I looked back at Zorua, who seems to be in panic all of a sudden.

"What is it now?" I asked getting irritated at her yelling. She pointed to me at the window where I saw a giant black cloud swirling around the sky. Wait...that cloud...why does it feel so familiar to me....

_"Thou art I... A strong desire... A strong will... A strong ideal..."_  A strong ideal? Wait, those words..could it be...Suddenly, the clouds started to cease as the mysterious cloud disappear. What was that? If it was true, then it could possibly mean that it has return after all these hundreds of years. But why show up now? Something's fishy is going on and there's only place I could go to figure this out. Professor Juniper's Laboratory.

"Come on Zorua, let's go!" Zorua hopped onto my shoulder as we left the house. Our house was on top of a hill, one mile away from Nuvema Town as we walked the pathway that leads to Juniper's Lab. 

* * *

[ **_Professor Juniper's Laboratory - (Pokemon Black and White)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rt4Vx-VYVTk)

Well, here we are. We stood inside of the lab with serious expressions, well only me, Zorua was just smirking as usual. We walked inside where we met up with a boy who has dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He wears a violet undershirt, and an orange jacket over a dark-gray hooded sweater, and a black waist-belt. He also wears white pants with black and white trainers. Hmm, wonder is this kid?

"Hey..." I called out to him. He turned to me in confusion.

"Where's the professor at? I'm looking for her." I said.

"She isn't here right now, she's at the airport, picking up some friends of her, her assistant told me." He said before noticing my Zorua.

"Well well well, what's this? I never seen a Pokemon like this before." He took out some camera out of his pockets and took pictures of both me and Zorua.

"And what's with the camera I may ask?"

"Oh this? I'm just taking pictures to remember anything I come across in my journey." He said before saying "Oh, by the way, the name's Trip." I looked at him for a while before introducing myself.

"Kaito..." I said, much to his confusion. I let out a sigh and said "That's my name." I said.

He was about to respond until all of a sudden, the door behind me opened, revealing the professor, her assistant, and some kid showed up with him. I examined him and saw that he was wearing a blue and white hoodie shirt with a golden zipper and black sweats with red shoes. He was also wearing a red and white cap with a blue marking on the front. This is probably the trainer Professor Juniper talk about, but why does he look so familiar? I feel as though I seen him before.

"Oh hello Kaito, Trip, so glad you two could arrive." Professor Juniper said waving happily at us. Trip smiled happily to see her but I remain emotionless.

[ **_Professor Juniper - (Pokemon Black and White)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EV4tTkUI2GU)

"Hi, Prof. Juniper! I'm finally ready to set off my journey as a Pokémon Trainer!" Trip declared, feeling confident for himself.

"I know you've waited in a long time for this! Welcome to the world of Pokémon!" Juniper exclaimed, smiling. That's when the trainer piped up.

"I bet you two were so excited last night that you couldn't sleep a wink! I was the same way!" The trainer chuckled, feeling silly for himself. I looked at him and said "And who the hell are you?" I asked. He became surprised for me saying a profanity. I'm not even interested to be friends with such an idiot like him anyway.

"Oh that's right, Kaito, Trip, this is Ash, he's from Pallet Town from the Kanto Region." Professor Juniper introduced him to us. Ash...now I know who he is. Top four in the Sinnoh League, top 8 in the Hoenn and Johto League and top 16 in the Kanto League and Orange League Champion.

"Kanto? Pallet Town?" Trip said as he started to snickered all of a sudden.

"Hey what's so funny?" Ash asked.

"Oh it's nothing, it just I wasn't expecting someone from the boonies who come all the way to Unova." Trip said. Ash became slightly offended at that remark.

"The Boonies?!" Ash exclaimed in anger.

"Now, now, you two, let's all get along." Professor Juniper said trying to calm the situation down, she then turned to me.

"I see that you finally decided to show up Kaito." I looked away from her and let out a scoff, not even interested at meeting them.

Professor Juniper then pulled out a cart with three pokeballs, a pokedex, and five empty Pokeballs.

"Now, you can choose your partner among these three Types! First is Tepig! A Fire Type!" Juniper started, throwing the first Pokéball up in the air. The Pokéball opened, revealing a pig-like Pokemon who's fur color was orange with black marks on its snout and ears. 

 "Tepig!" Tepig replied in a proud tone.

"Wow! Awesome! So you're called a Tepig!" Ash exclaimed, feeling amazed.

"You've never seen a Tepig before?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently.

"Nope never! Hey, what's that Pokemon?" Ash said noticing Zorua on my shoulder.

"It's a Zorua, how about you learn what it is on a book you idiot." I said coldly, much to Ash and Trip's surprise.

"Anyway, next up is Oshawott, a Water Type!" Professor Juniper threw out the second Pokeball, revealing an otter-like Pokemon with a shell on its chest. It has a blue underbelly and dark blue feet and a white head and deep black eyes.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott replied. Ash crept closer to the Water Type.

"Aw! Aren't you the cutest!" Ash exclaimed, feeling more excited. Oshawott rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed. 

"Yeah, sure it's cute for some idiotic child like you." I said which made Ash feel annoyed by my remarks.

"And finally, is Snivy! A Grass Type!" Professor Juniper threw the third and final Pokeball in the air, revealing a snake-like Pokemon who's body was mainly green, tan stomach and lower head, with the end of its tail being shaped like a leaf as large as its head. 

"Sniv!" Snivy replied. "Cool! This one's got plenty of confidence! Each one of them would be good to train! It's gonna be a tough choice!" Ash stated. He inspected the three Pokémon closer, making Trip a bit annoyed.

"Don't forget. I'm the one who gets to choose." Trip reminded.

"Don't worry! I get it!... But, if it was up to me... Huh. This would be a tough one!" Ash assured. While those guys are busy, I noticed that Tepig walked towards me and wag its tail happily.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked harshly. Tepig smiled happily and nuzzled my leg, much to my discomfort.

"Aww, it seems that Tepig is taking a quite liking to you Kaito." Professor Juniper said. I let out a scoff and ignored that remark, I rather be training right now instead of being here, why did I ever come here in the first place...oh right, the storm we said earlier ago.

Trip took out his camera and took a picture of the three starters, and made his decision.

"I've decided. I'm choosing Snivy." Trip declared. The decision made Snivy stand proud. Tepig grew a bit annoyed, while Oshawott looked as if he became a stone in despair, sorry but you weren't just good enough I suppose.

"Okay! First of all, here's your very own Pokédex!" Juniper called, handing Trip a Unova Pokédex. 

"Thanks, Professor!" Trip thanked. He activated his Pokédex and scanned Snivy.

_"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails drop."_  Trip's Pokedex buzzed. Ash tried to peek at what the Unova Pokedex looked like, his curiosity will be an annoyance if I want to explain what Unova is.

Luckily, Trip caught him and turned away, making Ash sigh.

"And here are your Pokéballs! You can carry up to six Pokémon!" Juniper explained. She brought a small box of five empty Pokéballs.

"Yeah. That's basic." Trip stated, taking the box. The Unova professor then took out Snivy's Pokéball.

"And this is Snivy's Pokéball! Take good care of it!" Juniper replied.

"Right. Alright, Snivy. So, let's get this journey started!" Trip called, returning Snivy to his Pokéball. Juniper smiled at Trip.

"Have a great journey! Good luck!" Juniper called.

"Thanks. Thanks for everything!" Trip thanked, bowing down to the Unova Professor. He then glanced at me and said "So, what are you choosing?" He asked, much to my confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I think he meant what kind of Pokemon are you getting? You are becoming a trainer, right?" Ash asked. I glared at them both and said "Sorry, but I'm not interested in being a trainer, sounds stupid if you ask me." Ash and Trip became shocked to hear what I said.

[ **_Scent of Silence - (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYvJWxRml4Q&index=29&list=PL6akIKaXBeU1LUTURadDBmH5dhjS71pGD)

"What?! But why? Being a trainer is like the best thing ever, it's like you're saying that Pokemon aren't your friends!" Ash exclaimed.

"Exactly." I said, much to Ash's confusion. 

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I don't think of Pokemon as friends, just simple 'allies' is fine." I said looking away from him, Zorua and Tepig looked at me with concern expressions.

"But isn't that the same as being friends?" Ash asked.

"No, and that's final, so if I were you..." I then darkened my eyes, causing him and Trip to flinch in fear. "I would advise you idiots to leave me alone and mind your own business." I said darkly. Ash gulped and nodded his head.

[ **_Beautiful Dead - (Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pa-n5GCYCpI&list=PLE5BGBQoC5bTJp6mqxWNHGS3kDtm2gBw1)

"W-well anyway.." We turned back to Trip, who was still surprised of my dark glare.

"I guess I should be heading my way." Trip then left the lab, well I guess I have no reason to be here as well. I got up and headed for the door until Professor Juniper called out to me.

"Kaito, where are you going?!" She asked.

"I'm going home, this is just too boring and a waste of my time, so I'm heading home, see ya later professor!" I said waving her and Tepig off. Me and Zorua walked out of the lab, where we saw Trip walking off until he noticed me.

"Oh, it's you, what do you want?" He asked.

"I'm just heading home so I can train." I said which made Trip confused.

"Train? I thought you said you weren't interested in being a Pokemon trainer?" He reminded me.

"No you idiot, not my Pokemon, I meant myself, I train myself everyday and won't stop, even if I'm too tired or hungry." I said getting tired of talking to him.

"Train..yourself? What are you, a martial artist or something?" He asked. I wasn't even gonna answer that question, besides I can't tell him who I really am, if so, then he'll be afraid of me....like everyone else who knew about me and my family...

"Hey Trip!" Well looked who came by. Ash came rushing towards, what's he doing here?

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" He asked irritated to see him.

"I was just asking if you were gonna go for the gym badges?" Ash asked.

"Well of course he is, every trainer around Unova does that so that he can enter the Unova League, it's basic you idiot." I said coldly which made Zorua smirked and snickered at that remark I made. Ash and Trip blinked in surprise at what I said.

"W-well, he isn't lying, it's basic for beginning Pokemon Trainers anyway." He said shrugging.

"Pika Pika!" We turned around to see a Pikachu running towards us. He then jumped Ash's hand as he exclaimed "Pikachu, are you done with your tests?" Ash asked. 

"A Pikachu huh..your ace in the hole, right?" I asked, much to Ash's confusion.

"Ace in the hole?" He asked.

"I mean your ally, your star player that you used in the other Pokemon Leagues." I said completely emotionless.

"Oh, so you watched my battles at the Pokemon Leagues?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Yeah, the whole world watch the Pokemon Leagues, what do you expect you idiot?" I said harshly. "You really like using that word, do you?" Ash said getting angry at me.

"Pika..." Pikachu tilted his head in confusion at me.

"What's that Pokemon anyway?" Trip asked grabbing his Pokedex and scanning Pikachu. 

_"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state."_

Trip narrowed his eyes as he put away his Pokédex and took pictures of Ash's Pikachu, making both Ash and Pikachu confused.

 

"What are you doing?" Ash asked. Trip glared at Ash as he explained the matter. "This is why we don't like people from the boonies. Listen up! A Pikachu in Unova is huge! It's really a big deal!" Trip explained, pointing to Ash. "Yeah, so what?" I said not interested, much to Trip's surprise.

"What do you mean 'so what'?! Do you know that a Pikachu in Unova are quite rare!" He exclaimed in anger.

"So what? All Pokemon are rare creatures, you're just jealous of him because he's from Kanto and has a Pokemon that you don't see in Unova." I said glaring at him. Trip flinched in fear as he said "J-jealous? I'm not jealous!" Trip said.

"Whatever, I don't care..." I said not interested in this. Ash then took part of this pointless argument.

"Yeah, what he said, it's not a big deal! Pikachu is my number one partner and buddy!" Ash explained.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Trip grew stunned, then gave a sneer. "Is it strong?" Trip asked.

"Oh, you bet!" Ash answered, determined.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "You wanna see?" Ash asked. Trip gave a smirk.

"Sure I do." Trip answered.

"Well good look at your rivalry, I'm heading home..." I said walking away with Zorua until Trip stopped me.

"Oh no you don't, you're gonna referee for our battle!" Trip said. I glared at him darkly, which caused him to flinch.

"I do not wished to partake in your little petty rivalry, so goodbye." I said walking right past him until Zorua stopped me.

"Zorua! Zor Zor!" I looked at him with a emotionless look.

"What is it now?" I asked?

"Zor Zor Zorua Zor!" She exclaimed in anger. Looks like she wants to referee the battle. I let out a sigh and gave her a blank stare.

"You're just gonna keep annoying me until I agree to referee their battle, huh?" Zorua nodded her head, much to my dismay.

"Ugh...fine I'll do it." Well this is going to be annoying. "Alright!" Ash cheered in excitement. "Then let's do this!" 

"Pika Pika!" And I stand corrected.

* * *

We stood at the battlefield behind Professor Juniper's Laboratory, where I was forced to referee for the battle. 

"Now the battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town against Trip of Nuvema Town is about to commence, which by the way, is pointless." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Both Ash and Trip yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and continue the announcement "Each trainer are only allow to use one Pokemon, if one of your Pokemon is unable to battle, then the match is over."

"You ready Pikachu?" Ash asked him. Pikachu nodded his head and jumped onto the battlefield. "Pikachu!" 

"Okay, Snivy, let's go!" Trip brought out Snivy, who was ready to battle. A Grass type against an Electric type huh? I watched and read about his battles from TV, so knowing his strategy, he's going all-out, no matter if he has the advantage or disadvantage. Let's see where this will lead.

"Trainers ready?" Ash and Trip glared at each other, and so did Pikachu and Snivy, while me and Zorua were watching the battle, but I'm being the refereeing the battle, so no big deal. 

"Begin!" I announced, getting the battle started.

****_Ash vs. Trip  
Pokemon: 1 vs. 1_   
****_[Battle Rival! - (Pokemon Black and White)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHc9GPd_Y1U) _

 "Alright then! We'll go first! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash called. Pikachu ran with a quick speed, charging towards Snivy. "How's that?" Ash asked, grinning. Snivy skidded on the ground, staying on his feet.

"Snivy! Tackle!" Trip yelled.

The Grass Snake Pokémon dashed towards Pikachu in a quick speed as well!

"Pikachu, dodge it quick!" Ash called. Pikachu dodged the Tackle Attack, that was thrown twice.

"Nice one, Pikachu! Now, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu charged up some electricity and tied to launch the Electric Type attack. 

However, the Attack didn't work, because the move didn't work. That caught me and Ash in surprise. W-what? That's impossible, it used many electric attacks from what I read about him.

 Snivy continued his Attack with Tackle, ramming into the Electric Mouse Pokémon. Pikachu skidded on the ground, staying on his feet.

"Alright, Pikachu! Thunderbolt again!" Ash called. Pikachu once again tried to Attack, but it didn't work.

Pikachu panted as it was bewildered of why it didn't work.

"Hey! What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash called. This is strange? What could be wrong with it? Wait...I remember that kid saying that his Pikachu was back from its exam, is something wrong with its electric power?

 I noticed that Trip grew unamused with this as he sighed. "You're really trying?" Trip asked, not impressed. Snivy grew unimpressed along.

"Of course we are!... Argh... Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash called. Wait, Volt Tackle is an electric move, so wouldn't that...

Pikachu ran and ran, trying to create a powerful move, but like Thunderbolt, it did nothing! Just as I thought. "But why?" Ash asked, trying to figure why the moves weren't working.

"Zorua Zor?" Zorua became confused on why Pikachu wasn't using its electric attacks. 

"I don't know Zorua, but something's up." I said crossing my arms and kept thinking what's going on with that Pikachu.

"Okay, is this some kind of strategy?" Trip asked. "Calling moves that it can't actually call out?" Trip began laughing at him...that laughter..the taunting....for a beginning trainer, he really knows how to be arrogant and to piss people off.

"Alright then, Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed with iron as it used the move. This made Ash brighten up. "Ah! Just Electric Type moves!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu began to land the Attack on the Grass Type Pokémon.

"Dodge it, Snivy!" Trip called. Snivy quickly dodged Iron Tail, causing Ash to be surprised. Pikachu ran back to Ash as he waited for the next move.

Trip sneered as he began the new move. "Alright, Snivy! Use Leaf Tornado!" Trip shouted. Snivy began to spin, creating a green tornado, filled with leaves. "What move is that?" Ash asked. "Don't know it, do you?" Trip smirked. Then, he became serious.

"Go, Snivy!" Trip yelled. Snivy threw the new move towards Pikachu, who sucked him in and dealed some damage to him!

"Ahhh! Pikachu!" Ash yelled out loud. Snivy slammed Pikachu to the ground real hard, me and Zorua ran towards to where Pikachu was hit. As the dust cleared, we saw Pikachu badly hurt, well it looks like he's done for good.

_**Winner: Trip** _   
[ **_Despair Syndrome - (Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6yxfg89y2Y)

"Well looks like Trip and Snivy won the battle.." I said letting out a sigh. Ash picked up Pikachu and began to feel disappointed.

"Pikachu..." Ash muttered. This doesn't make sense, how can this Pokemon not use Electric attacks, I feel as though somebody is messing with him.

 "Our first win. I thought we synced pretty well in our first battle. I'm glad I chose you." Trip replied. He returned Snivy to his Pokéball, then smirked at Ash. Ash didn't even looked at him as he ran back inside the lab. I turned back to Trip, glaring at him darkly.

"So, how was that?" Trip asked.

"How was that? Pretty stupid and pathetic, if anyone's the loser, it's you." I said coldly. Trip became shocked to hear what I said.

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked.

"That Pikachu is more than you think, apparently it's electric type attacks weren't working right, besides you just kept going until it was hurt badly, like you have no soul or care about Pokemon." I said making Trip angry.

"W-what?! I-I do care about Pokemon!" Trip exclaimed. I hardened my glare which made him flinch in fear.

"If so, you wouldn't stop the battle and ask him what's wrong with his Pikachu, but instead, you just kept taunting him no matter, that's just go to show that you are jealous of him because he has Pokemon that you and others don't have in Unova." I said as Zorua hopped onto my shoulder as we walked away before I said "You still got ways to go..." I said walking off, leaving a stunned Trip behind.

We walked inside the lab, and enter a room where Pikachu was being examined. There I saw Professor Juniper, Ash, a woman, and an old man, that's probably Professor Oak she spoke about.

"Professor Juniper! So, something's really not right with Pikachu after all!" Ash called. Juniper checked the stats and explained the matter.

"It appears that Pikachu has suffered an electrical overload of some kind." Juniper explained.

"Huh? Overload?" Ash repeated.

"She means that Pikachu electricity isn't running normally." I said leaning against the wall. Ash and the others became quite surprised to see me. 

"Kaito! What are you doing here?" Ash asked

. "What does it look like? I came here to see what's wrong with Pikachu?" Ash became quite surprised to hear me care about Pokemon, but I spoke up before he could get the chance to speak. "I wasn't worried what might happen to Pikachu, I was just curious on why it wasn't using electric attacks." I said harshly, much to his dismay.

"So you're Kaito?" I looked to see the old man wearing a tropical shirt and pants.

"Greetings, I'm Professor Oak, it's nice to meet you!" He said waving at me, but I just scoffed at him, much to his confusion. 

"Anyway, all that electrical energy that Pikachu absorbed from the thunderstorm was too much." Juniper explained.

"And that would explain why Pikachu is not able to use any Electric Type moves." Prof. Oak said. Ash took a look at Pikachu.

"No way... You mean Pikachu's not able to use Electric Type moves anymore?" Ash asked. I was about to say something until the machines started to malfunction all of a sudden, what's happening now?

"What's going on?" Oak asked, surprised. Suddenly, Pikachu began to buzz with lost control of electricity! Pikachu began to grunt in pain as it tried to control his electricity.

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped.

"Huh? Professor Oak! Look! That cloud!" Juniper called. Everyone turned to see the thunderstorm cloud near the lab. That cloud....

"That's the same cloud we saw earlier ago!" Prof. Oak exclaimed. I continued to gaze at that cloud, I knew it, it was  _him._

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the satellite, with more negative electricty zapping into Pikachu's body! "Reboot the system quickly!" Juniper ordered.

"Right!" The assistant nodded as he opened the doors to reboot the emergency system. Juniper turned back to the lighting cloud. "It couldn't be... Could it?" Juniper asked.

As Juniper asked, I heard the same dark voice. 

_"Thou art I... And I am thou... The strong desire... And the strong will... You have the potential... To save..."_ The voice rumbled darkly. It really was him, the Legendary Pokemon that my family protected and respected all those generations.

"Zekrom..." I muttered. Zorua shivered in fear as to what was happening. 

"Could the source of those storms be... Zekrom? The legendary Pokémon?" Juniper asked.

"Zekrom?" Ash repeated.

"Zekrom is quite a legend in these parts. From within its thunder clouds, Zekrom watches over people and Pokémon. And the lightning bolts are said to be... Judgements, up above, there are also pillars of the skies..." Juniper explained.

Suddenly, Pikachu screamed in pain as masses of electricity zapped into his body! "Pikachu!" Ash yelled out. I widened my eyes to see how much Pikachu is in. Zekrom? Why...are you so interested in that boy and his Pikachu? Are you trying to tell me something?

**_And so, Kaito meets Ash and Trip for the first time. Ash and Trip battles, but with Trip winning the battle, with Pikachu's sick condition. And now, the voice booms over Kaito's voice as he seems to know more about the Legendary Pokemon more than anyone else. What will happen next? Find out next time on Pokemon Black and White: A New Hero._ **

* * *

_**I made a new fanfic for the Black and White Series, I know that Kaito's attitude seems cold towards people and seems to not think Pokemon as friends, but allies, but you'll see why the next time on the next several chapters. Until then, Bye-onara!** _


	2. Chapter 2 - Enter Iris And Axew!

**_Last time on Pokemon Black and White: A New Hero, Kaito Ayuma, a mysterious and emotionless boy is called into the Juniper Pokemon Lab, where he meets Pallet's Town Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum, and rookie trainer and Ash's new rival, Trip. After receiving his first Pokemon, trip decides to battle with Ash's Pikachu, but quickly lost. Kaito follows Ash back inside the lab, where he meets Professor Samuel Oak for the first time, but not until they had an unexpected encounter with one of the legendary Pokemon of Unova, Zekrom, who Kaito seems to recognize. What will happen to poor old Pikachu? We'll soon find out._ **

[ **_Illegal Destiny - (Phoenix Wright Dual Destinies)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjM8RL67WJQ)

"Pikkkaaaa!" Pikachu screamed as negative electricity poured into his body! Zekrom? Why? Why are you hurting Pikachu? Are you....trying to tell me something?

"Pikachu! No, Pikachu!" Ash yelled out loud. I turned back to see Ash, trying to do something to stop this. Alright, this has gone far off. I turned to the professor and yelled.

"Professor, don't you think its best if you shut down the machine?!" 

"Zor Zorua Zor!" Zorua agreed.

"We're trying the best we can!" She responded as she and Prof. Oak were typing something in the computer. Yeah, sure you were. Suddenly, the computer started to get static, messing up the system, well there goes that idea.

"Ah! The system! It's on overload! The lab could be destroyed!" Yeah, I think it's obvious to us that might happen Captain Obvious.

I turned back to the clouds and saw the silhouette of Zekrom since I have ability of Perception so I saw it very close and...I can almost feel it. "All because of that lightning?! Could the Legendary Pokemon from the Unova Region really may behind all of this?!" Oak exclaimed. That seems to be obvious, but...why would Zekrom be interested in that boy and his Pikachu? Could it be...? Ugh, forget it, let's just stop this! Suddenly, I froze as I started to hear  _his_ voice again. 

 _"My Judgement is done....farewell Kaito..."_ Zekrom...you really know me do you? It would make sense, after all, my ancestors once made contact with him and always worship him..and so did I.

Pikachu fell on his stomach, still screaming in pain. "Pikachu! Hang in there!" Ash yelled.

He ran to grab Pikachu, but was shocked along! "Ahhhhh!" Ash screamed.

"W-what are you doing?! Are you friggin stupid?!" I asked angrily.

"Zorua Zor..." Zorua agreed.

Suddenly, both Ash and Pikachu broke apart from each other and fell back down to the ground. He got back up and we noticed little sparks coming off of Pikachu. Well it looks like Zekrom gave back Pikachu's electrical power back but....why did it return back to Unova after all those thousands of years?

[ **_Welcome to Pi'illo Blimport - (Mario and Luigi Dream Team)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKLyObC27Y0)

Suddenly, the power was up again, as if nothing had happened to it! "We're back online!?" Juniper stated, surprised. Ash groaned as he got back up and some woman came over to him, oh yeah, I forgot she came by too.

"Ash sweetie, are you okay?!" She asked in concern. Suddenly, an Oshawott and Tepid appeared walking towards Ash and....me?

Tepig wagged its tail and smile happily to see me again..oh great. Zorua snickered as I glared at her at this.

"Oshawott! Oshawott!" Oshawott called. Ash sat up as he gave a small smile.

"I'm okay." Ash said which calmed him down. Ash then gasped as he realize that Pikachu wasn't around.

"Wait! What about Pikachu!?" Ash called. As Ash called, Pikachu opened his eyes and got up, blinking several times before smiling.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. He began to charge some electricity in his tail. Ash grinned happily as he stood up straight.

"Pikachu! Does that mean you're back to normal?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed, smiling.

"Alright! Now, use Thunderbolt on me!" Ash called. Pikachu immediately charged up some electricity as he shot it towards Ash! Ash grunted as he was shocked by the Electric Type move. "Whoa... Nice shot! Volt Tackle, go!" Ash yelled. Wait, what?

Pikachu dashed, as electricity surrounded his body. Pikachu slammed into Ash into a wall, causing the Kanto trainer to collapse!

"Oh my goodness!" The woman said in shock. I sweat-dropped at him and turn to her and asked "Does this normally happen?" I asked. She sweat-dropped as well and answered back.

"When it comes with those two, yes!" Thought so, this kid is more stupid than a Psyduck. Anyway, after Ash and Pikachu got back up, we all headed out outside, seeing the sun nearly setting as we began to think about one thing, Zekrom. 

"You really think it was Zekrom's doing? The legendary Pokémon?" Juniper asked. She looked around if the thunderstorm was still around or not.

"I'd say this calls for some additional research!" Oak suggested.

Ash took some steps and smiled. He gazed at the sunset that was shining bright. He stood next to me, but I just ignore him and pretend he wasn't around. 

When it comes to Pokémon in the Unova region, there's so much stuff I don't know!" Ash explained. Ash turned to Pikachu.

"You know what I mean, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. I rolled my eyes at his curiosity, this kid is just impossible. Zorua then hopped off my shoulder and greeted Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and greeted my partner. Zorua looked at Pikachu for a while and jumped and a pink aura swirled around itself before turning into a Pikachu. It's hardly a surprise to me since I know that Zorua's and its evolved form, Zoroak, to transform so that they can protect themselves from thieves, predators, and such.

"Whoa, what just happen to Zorua?!" Ash asked shock to see Zorua transform into Pikachu as the two 'Pikachu's' were starting to play around and got to become good....partners.

"That's Zorua's ability, it can transform into many different people and Pokemon." Prof. Juniper explained, which made Ash eyes sparkled in joy.

"Wow, so awesome!" He exclaimed in joy. Of course you think. I then turned to the woman who was concern for Ash. She was talking to Prof. Oak and seems to be...enjoying herself.

"Who's that?" I asked aloud. 

"Oh, that's my mom!" Ash answered. I became surprised that was her mother.....mother...no, Kaito, she's gone, and she won't come back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I turned to Ash and the Pikachus, who looked at me in concern.

"N-nothing, I'm fine." I said turning away from him. I noticed Zorua, transforming back, looked at me in concern. I let out a sigh and began thinking about other stuff..which softened my expression...mother, how long did I heard that word before?

* * *

[ **_Darkness Time - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07sdBb7dSrw)

Prof. Juniper asked me to stay here in the lab for the night, not that I even asked too. We were busy eating, but I rather just eat tofu than the big feast they were having. Zorua and Pikachu were busy eating their Pokemon food, much to their joy. While we were eating, Ash got off his chair and said "I've decided to journey around the Unova Region." We all looked at him like he was crazy or something. Journey around Unova, yeah right, like you can survive the big world out there.

"For sure! I want to meet all the Pokémon from Unova! And I'll make a bunch of new friends, too!" Ash explained.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Of course!" Ash's mom giggled. Both Ash and I looked at her in surprise, is this woman crazy?  

"I knew it, Ash. No one knows you better than me!" Ash's mom giggled.

"I presume that the two of you will be visiting all of the Pokémon Gyms?" Oak asking me and Ash. I only glared at him.

"Well yeah, that's the plan! I'm gonna get all eight gym badges and enter the Unova League, then I'll finally become a Pokemon Master!" Ash exclaimed.

"Not interest." I said, causing everyone to look at me.

"Oh, so you don't want to journey around Unova?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Yes, it's not my problem nor my interest." I said crossing my arms and looked away from their stares. I noticed Prof. Juniper making a worried expression before saying "Kaito, could I speak with you for a moment?" Prof. Juniper called for me. I turned to her and walked out of the dining room. We walked into the same lab where Prof. Juniper and her assistants were doing their research on Pokemon.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently.

"Well, it was something I've been thinking and I thought...maybe you should go on a journey." I glared at her for her saying something like that.

[ **_Heartless Journey - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PTgs95JMGg)

"No." I said.

"Come on Kaito, I think a journey would be wonderful." She said in her usual expression.

"And why would this journey help me and be in interest in me?" I asked coldly.

"Well...maybe it could help find true happiness?" I looked at her like she was crazy. She really wants me to go on an adventure just to find what being happy is?

"What's the point?" I asked looking down on the ground.

"Well because I want to help over this trauma you're suffering, besides I thought that maybe this will help you know what friends are and such." Prof. Juniper said putting her hand on my shoulder. The trauma I'm suffering? How can I face it? But then again...Zekrom, he seemed to somehow return back to Unova after thousands of years, and it something to do with that kid. So if that's true then...

"Fine, I'll do it." I said coldly. Prof. Juniper smiled happily at my decision and said "That's wonderful Kaito, I'm very proud of you." Yeah yeah, whatever.

Suddenly, I felt something nuzzling my leg, at first, I thought it was Zorua, but when I looked down, I saw it was none other than Tepig.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Tepig pig Tepig!" Tepig said as he started wagging his tail happily.

"It sounds to me that Tepig takes a real liking to you Kaito." Gee, you noticed huh, professor?

"Why don't you take it on your Pokemon journey?" She asked.

[ **_Sora - (Kingdom Hearts 2)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eZnt1F8bnA)

I let out a sigh and realized that Tepig won't be leaving me alone for a while.

"Alright alright, fine, I'll take you." I said coldly, which Tepig didn't mind and became excited.

"Oh here you go Kaito, Tepig's Pokeball." Prof. Juniper said handing me his Pokeball. I took it from her and pointed it towards Tepig.

"Alright, Tepig return." I said as the beam of the Pokeball shot towards Tepig and returned him back inside. Huh, so this is what it feels to have a Pokeball? Well I don't feel anything good about it.

"Oh by the way Kaito, I think maybe if you tag along with Ash, so you can teach him the many things here in Unova." Oh great, now I have to journey around Unova with that idiot of a kid. Fine, whatever. I nodded my head to answer her question. 

"And I think you have these." She handed me a Unova Pokedex and five empty Pokeballs for my Pokemon journey.

"Something tells me that you'll have a wonderful journey, I just know it!" Prof. Juniper said happily. Yeah, sure it will. "Fine, but let's making something clear Prof. Juniper..." Prof. Juniper turned to me in a confuse manner.

"If this journey doesn't help me find my true 'happiness', then I'm coming back to Nuvema Town, and go back to my normal lifestyle, got it?" I said coldly. Prof. Juniper nodded her head but I noticed her hand twitching, meaning that she hesitating about this. Trust me, this journey will be a waste of time for me anyway.

* * *

[ _**Pokemon Black and White Theme Song** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDvdbi0yYBA)

**_♪ It's always hard, when the journey begins._**  
 _(Kaito, Ash, Iris, Cilan, Alice, Pikachu, Axew, and Zorua are standing near a cliff while watching a sunset)_  

_**Hard to find your way, hard to make new friends.**  
(They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path)_

_**But there's nothing you can't do cause you've got the power inside of you.**  
(Kaito stares in the sky with Zorua on his shoulder)_

_**It's not always black and white but your heart always knows what's right.**  
(Alice puts her hand on Kaito's shoulder and smiles at him, Ash, Cilan, and Iris also encourages him to keep moving forward)_

_**It's not about win or lose, it's the path you choose.** _   
_(Kaito smiles softly at them and runs to the main path with a determined expression, ready to take on new challenges)_

__**Let the journey begin**  
(The Title screen appears)  
 **Pokémon! ♪**

* * *

[ **_The Next Day_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9-B3GQmAH0)

After a good night sleep in the lab, I met up with Ash outside of the lab, where I put my clothes on.I wear a red hoodie shirt with white zippers on it, similar to Ash's, and wears black pants and red shoes with a X-Transceiver on my right hand, along with my bamboo stick. "Oh hey Kaito, so glad you could make it!" Ash exclaimed in excitement.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as well. Zorua smiled happily to see them again while my face remained the same, serious and emotionless. 

"Alright Ash, you better take this with you." Prof. Juniper said handing Ash a Pokedex.

"Oh, thank you Prof. Juniper." Ash thanked her.

"The nearest Pokémon Gym, from where we are is in Striaton City. So, I would think that the best thing to do is to challenge the Striaton Gym first!" Juniper suggested.

"Right. That's where we'll go, then." Ash nodded in agreement.

"You know, you might bump into Trip! He's left here ahead of the two of you!" Juniper reminded. Oh right, that pathetic idiot trainer I bumped into yesterday, that idiot still has a ways to go.

"Next time I battle him, I'll win for sure!" Ash assured.

"That is, if he accepts your challenge again." I sighed.

"Come on! He will! Right, Pikachu?" Ash promised.

 "Where's your handkerchief? Are your clothes packed? Do you have clean underwear?" Ash's mom asked, hoping that Ash didn't forget something. Underwear? Really?

"Don't worry, Mom! I'm not a little kid!" Ash laughed.

"There's a Pokémon Center on the other side of the forest. Stop by there if you need help!" Prof. Juniper suggested.

"Right! See you later!" Ash called as he began running towards the first route of the Unova Region. "C'mon! Let's go!" Ash called me.

"Fine..I'm coming." I said as me and Zorua began to start our adventure. I couldn't help but turn back to them, so this is it, huh, my first day as a Pokemon Trainer. Alright, let's get this over with.

"Take care, Ash! And be safe!" Ash's mom called.

"Ash! Good luck! And have fun! You too, Kaito!" Prof. Juniper called out to me. Don't worry Professor, I'll be fine, besides maybe this journey will help me find out about Zekrom's return and..maybe I'll find  _him_ , and once I'll do...no, I better not think about it.

"Come on Kaito!" Ash called out impatiently.

"Look, I prefer to walk, not run." I said looking away from him.

"What? You don't have any running energy, do you?" Ash teased. I only glared at him darkly which caused him to shut up finally. Suddenly, we saw something coming out of the bushes, it was a primarily purple, feline Pokémon. Its head has tufted fur on its ears and cheeks. There are long, tapered violet markings above its green, eyes. It has a diminutive black nose on its creamy muzzle, and a small, oval, cream-colored marking above each eye. 

"Whoa, who's that Pokemon?" Ash asked amazed to see a new Pokemon.

"That's a Purrloin, you idiot." I said harshly as Ash took out his Pokedex.

 _"Purrloin, The Devious Pokemon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can’t help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect."_ Hmm, interesting.

"Awesome, say Kaito, why don't you catch it?" Ash asked. I looked at him and said "And why's that?" I asked. 

"Well I thought that maybe a Pokemon like Purrloin would be a good catch for a guy like you?" I beg your pardon, you idiot? I let out a sigh and decided to see what this Purrloin has in store for me.

"Alright Zorua, let's go!" Zorua hopped off my shoulder and smirked at Purrloin, who only smirked back and was ready for battle.

[ **_Battle Wild Pokemon! - (Pokemon Black and White)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuTRRK8rEqg)

Purrloin charged towards Zorua, but I remain calm and waited for the moment. I instantly saw that Purrloin knew Charm, Shadow Claw, and Fury Swipes. Hmm, nice moves, but looking at how Purrloin is moving, looks like he's using Fury Swipes.

"Zorua, dodge that Fury Swipes!" Zorua nodded as Purrloin was about to use Fury Swipes, but Zorua dodged it back and forth.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Zorua fired its Shadow Ball and shot Purrloin. Purrloin landed on its back but it got back up, and then proceeded to use Charm on Zorua, but I saw through its charms.

"Zorua, ignore that and use Feint Attack!" Zorua then disappeared and snuck up behind Purrloin and attack her behind. Purrloin struggled to get back up as I took out my Pokeball and threw it at Purrloin.

"Pokeball go!" I exclaimed as the Pokeball sucked Purrloin inside and shook three times, before making a clicking sound, implying that I caught Purrloin.

I walked over and picked up the Pokeball and muttered "Well that wasn't too hard." 

[ **_Laughter and Merriment - (Kingdom Hearts 2)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heVvv9hkHgM)

"That was awesome! Nice catch Kaito!" Ash exclaimed in excitement. I turned to him with a bored expression. "Yeah, so?" I asked. Ash and Pikachu became confused on my reaction to that.

"What do you mean 'yeah, so', I mean you caught your first Pokemon, isn't that exciting?" Ash asked. Okay, first of all, I got my first Pokemon already from Prof. Juniper last night, and second, getting excited just because I caught a Pokemon...how boring.

"Whatever..." I muttered which Zorua snickered as it jumped and transform into...me?! It made a wide smile like its trying to make me smile. 

"Okay Zorua, I thought we agreed that you don't transform into me?!" I exclaimed angrily. Zorua snickered and transformed back to normal. 

"You know, I don't think I read anything Zorua before, let's see..." Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned my Zorua.

_Zorua, The Tricky Fox Pokemon. It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon._

"Whoa, you must have a really good Pokemon by your side Kaito." Ash said amazed with my Zorua. Zorua felt complimented about what Ash said, but I only scoffed at that.

"Yeah, more like the most annoying Pokemon I got, but then again..she is strong." I said, ignoring the glare Zorua was giving me. Suddenly, we started to hear some rustling coming from the bushes and saw...something coming out.

"What the hell?" I said aloud as I took out my Pokedex and decided to test it out myself, not that I care. 

_"Axew, The Tusk Pokemon. They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong and sharp. They mark their territory by leaving gashes in trees with their tusks. If a tusk breaks, a new one grows in quickly._

Okay, is it just me or this damn Pokedex is glitching or something? 

"Doesn't look like an Axew to me." Ash said seeing it as well.

"Well then, I guess we'll just leave it and mind our own business." I said walking away until Ash stopped me.

"No way Kaito, besides you never known until you find out!" Ash said before taking out a Pokeball and threw it towards the bush, but it only bounced back and nothing else. 

"Ouch!" What the hell?

"Ouch?" Ash said repeating what it said. 

 "Okay! What was that for!?" The girl snapped. Me and Zorua facepalmed and realize what just happen.

"Yep, saw that one coming..." "Zor Zor."

Ash raised his hands up in defense. "See, I was only trying to catch a Pokémon..." Ash explained as the girl came to us, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

 "Oh. So what you're really telling is that I look like a Pokémon!" The girl sneered.

"Tell me, your Pokédex, is his cute face in there!? Well, is it?!" The girl snapped.

"Well no, why the hell would a Pokedex have a face? Not our faults this Pokedex told us there was an Axew somewhere around you." I saw showing her my Pokedex. Wait a minute, it's not broken, I feel a pulse coming from...inside her hair. Could it be...

"Uh... Yeah! Like he said, so... Sorry?" Ash stammered. The girl stopped with the creepy face and sighed.

"Fine. I accept your apology. But you've got a long way to go to be a trainer if you think that I looked like a Pokémon. Right, Axew?" The girl asked. With that, an Axew popped out of her hair, as it munched on a berry.

"Wow! That's where it was!" Ash exclaimed, feeling surprised.

"Well...what do you know?" I muttered in an uninterested tone before going back on what she said. "Aren't you a new trainer, so you still got a ways to go with that whiny attitude of yours." I said coldly, which made her angry again.

"Excuse me?!" She screamed in anger, which Ash flinched but hold her back.

"Calm down, even I can't stand him." Ash said trying to calm her down. As soon as she calmed down, she notice Zorua and Pikachu.

"Whoa! No way! Pikachu and Zorua!? You two got to be the sweetest thing ever! So cute!" The girl shrieked happily. She rubbed Zorua's ear, much to her delight and Pikachu's cheeks.

"And those jiggly cheeks! And these floppy ears! You can't find anything jiggly of floppy in Unova!" The girl exclaimed, giggling. Well, looks who acting immature right now. Zorua ran away from and jumped onto my shoulder, where I petted her. The girl picked up Pikachu and squealed happily. 

"Well, I for one thing is dying to know what a Pikachu and a Zorua is doing here! Come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" The girl exclaimed.

"You see, we're from Pallet Town in the Kanto region!" Ash explained. 

"That's none of your business, so shut up." I said which made her fume in anger before turning back to Ash in confusion.

"Pallet Town?" Iris asked. 

"Yeah! I'm Ash! And I want to enter the Unova League!" Ash explained.

"Kaito Ayuma...." I said to her, much to her confusion.

"That's my name..." I said to her.

 "Isn't that nice? It's nice to meet you! I'm Iris!" Iris replied. At the moment, Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt on the Iris! "Wow! Man! That tickles!" Iris squealed as she fainted by the shock she had from Thunderbolt. Ash laughed nervously while I rolled my eyes at this. Great, now we're dealing with another kid.

After she recovered from the electric attack, Ash, Iris, Axew, and Pikachu were sitting down. Pikachu had his arms folded in annoyance for her squeezing him. I leaned against a tree with Zorua as I watched over them in their conversation.

"Uh... Sorry about that... So, Ash. Kaito. Wasn't there a thunderstorm just yesterday in Nuvema Town?" Iris asked.

"And why should you know?" I asked already getting bored with this conversation. Iris glared at me angrily for what I said, but Ash answered her question.

"Sure was. Professor Juniper said that Zekrom was the one who caused all that lightning." Ash explained, which made Iris excited.

"No way! Zekrom, the legendary Pokémon caused it!? Please! I want to know everything!" Iris pleaded. She seems to really care about Zekrom a lot? Does she worship Zekrom as well?

 Suddenly, before any of us could respond, something jumped out of the bushes. It was a green deer-like Pokemon with a yellow flower on its head. 

"The Pokémon from yesterday!" Ash exclaimed, feeling excited. With that, he and Pikachu began to run towards the Deerling, leaving me and Iris behind. 

"Hey! Wait up!" Iris said running after him. I turned to Zorua and said "Well, looks like we're going after two idiots huh?" Zorua nodded her head in agreement and we began to catch up to them, but we're a little faster than you those two nimrods.

We finally caught up with Ash, who he and Pikachu were checking the group of the Deerlings. Yeah, I read about them once. I took out my Pokedex and read their info.

_"Deerling, The Season Pokemon. The turning of the seasons changes the color and scent of this Pokémon’s fur. People use it to mark the seasons."_

"Alright, it's time to catch a Pokémon!" Ash called. As he threw the ball, it actually bounced off of Deerling!

"You don't get it! You act like a little kid! If you want to catch it, you've got to battle it!" Iris explained.

"Well...he's not the only little kid." I said coldly, which made her glared back at me.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" She asked angrily. I ignored her and turned back to Ash.

"Don't you even know how to catch a Pokemon? How else did you nearly won those Pokemon Leagues?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Uh... Right! I knew that! Come on, Pikachu!" Ash called. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. But, at the minute, one of the Deerlings called to the others, causing all of them to run away!

"Hey! Wait up!" Ash called. "Pika!" Pikachu called. Just then, there was a rumble. We turned to see a bunch of  rodent-like Pokémon that resembles a chipmunk. It is mostly brown with a tan stomach and face. It has a large pointed tooth that sticks out of its mouth. Patrat has a flat face, and its cheeks are very round. 

They all passed Ash and Pikachu, causing them to spin and grow dizzy. "Ahhhh! Okay... I give... Who was that Pokémon anyway?" Ash groaned as he and Pikachu fainted on the ground with dizziness. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity as I took out my Pokedex and scanned them.

_"Patrat, The Scout Pokemon. Extremely cautious, one of them will always be on the lookout, but it won’t notice a foe coming from behind."_

"You are a little kid." Iris muttered.

"Ax Axew!" Axew agreed.

"What an ignorant idiot of a trainer..." I muttered. Well this will be a long day for today.

* * *

**_Who's That Pokemon?_ **

**_I'm a slate gray, fox-like Pokémon with red and black accents. My ears are triangular with dark insides, and I have a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of my head. I have greenish blue eyes with red eyelids. There are circular, red markings above my eyes that resemble eyebrows._ **

* * *

After Ash healed himself up, we decided to grab something to eat. We walked towards an apple tree to grab something to eat. I normally eat only three meals a day, and I never did have breakfast, so I guess I can make up for it. "Wonder if they're good to eat..." Ash muttered as he looked up the apple tree.

I let out a sigh and proceed to kick the tree to drop all the trees down but suddenly, a dozen of apples starting to fall where we were standing. Me and Zorua moved out of the way, but Ash and Pikachu were unfortunately the unlucky ones. Iris landed on the ground, sighing. "Come and get it! Dinner!" Iris called.

"Don't shout, I'm already here you idiot." I said walking behind her with Zorua in tow. 

Oh... Uh, where's Ash?" Iris asked.

"Down here..." Ash groaned.

We looked down to see Ash and Pikacu buried in dozens of apples. "Sorry about that..." Iris apologized. I let out a sigh and shook my head at this, how did this kid nearly won the Pokemon Leagues I'll never know?

* * *

[ **_Later_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3l4-TkvX1I)

 It was night as Ash explained about the thunderstorm incident in Nuvema Town while I stood a distance away from them. I decided to let Tepig and Purrloin out of their Pokeballs so they can relax and try to know each other, if that's what other people do when they meet for the first time.

"I see. So, Pikachu had a really day because of Zekrom." Iris replied, understanding the early problem. We munched on the apples that Iris had picked for them.

"Pikachu must've stored up and then let out its electricity! Because of all the intense stuff Zekrom had been up to!" Ash explained.

"Well, that's what the Professor says in the lab you idiots." I replied, biting on his apple. They once again ignore me and continue the conversation.

"Well, Zekrom is a legendary Pokémon, you know." Iris stated. She got up from the tree branch and looked up at the night sky in determination. "I'd loved to meet Zekrom someday! I can't wait to meet Zekrom!" Iris exclaimed.

"Axew!" Axew agreed.

"Well, there always will be a chance that we'll meet the Pokémon someday..." I muttered. I recalled of what Zekrom's voice said to me. "Thou art I... And I am thou... The strong desire... And the strong will... You have the potential..." I whispered to himself.

"What was that, Kaito?" Ash asked, looking at the Nuvema boy. I froze up and glared back at him.

"Nothing, just shut up and leave me alone..." I said turning away from him, if this boy keeps annoying me with dumb questions, so help me....no, I mustn't think or say it. Ash then looked at his apple.

"Unova's got lots of cool Pokémon. Not just Zekrom! I'll meet them all!" Ash promised.

"Yeah, good luck with that." I insulted him once again.

"Hey, don't you think you can just say something nice to me for once?" Ash exclaimed.

"No, how about you shut up?" I said before closing my eyes and went to sleep.

"Zor..." Zorua slept next to me and went to sleep.

"Tepig!"

"Purr Purrloin" Tepig and Purrloin replied before going to sleep. Ash gave a big grin.

"Whatever! I can't be the only one who wants to see all of Unova's Pokémon!" He exclaimed before I went to sleep in the darkness.

* * *

_Kaito's Dream_

_I was suddenly in a dark place and looked around, and saw...my younger self. He was in a small room, my old room. He was in tears as he backed away from a shadow, that shadow....no, please, leave me alone!_

_"Oh Kaito, why won't you understand? If you keep thinking about being happy, making friends with Pokemon and people on the outside world, you'll just be weak. You're just too gentle with people, if you want to fulfill our family's tradition, you need to stop being gentle, stop being gentle, gentle...gentle....so gentle..._

_No please, stop! I'm not...gentle! Please, I'll do anything! Please, expect more for me! I'll do anything just please don't leave me!_

* * *

"GAH!" I instantly woke up and found myself sleeping on Route 1. Huh? I looked around and saw that Ash and Iris wouldn't around. Where the hell are they? I noticed Zorua, Tepig, and Purrloin waking up and noticing my distress.

"If you three are worried about me, I'm fine." I said to them, but they didn't see to calm down at all.

"Alright! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, now!" Huh? I looked over to the side and saw Ash and Pikachu fighting off against a horde of Pidoves. 

"Hmm...Tepig, Purrloin, return!" I said returning back in their Pokeballs and strapping my bamboo stick back around my neck. What's going on here? As soon as Zorua hopped onto my shoulder, I took out my Pokedex and scanned the Pidoves.

_"Pidoves,_ _Each follows its Trainer’s orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands."_

I see, so Ash is trying to catch one of those Pidoves, huh? Pikachu charged up some electricity and shot it at the Flying Type Pokémon. The move shocked Pidove as it fell down, unconscious, which almost amazed me and Zorua. Almost.

"I see..now there's that power." I said watching his battle. 

[ **_Battle Wild Pokemon! - (Pokemon Black and White 2)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E51Oi81zRUw)

Ash grinned as he took out one of his Pokéball. "Alright! And now, go Poké- Wah!" Ash started, then stopped. The wild Pidoves attacked with Air Cutter, Air Slash, and Gust, causing Ash and Pikachu to dodge them all. That gave the fainted Pidove the time to recover and make its escape. The other Pidove followed as they all flew away, leaving Ash and Pikachu panting and groaning. Me and Zorua sweat dropped with this reaction.

"Hm! Well that's a surprise, a group of Pidoves protecting its own comrade. That's new." I said, getting Ash's attention.

"Whoa! When you get here Kaito?" Ash asked.

"I woke up and saw your battle with that Pidove, you should've been careful when those Pidoves attacked." I said coldly, much to his anger.

"Hey, I know what I was doing, don't judge me!" Ash exclaimed until we noticed another Pidove came by, who was all alone. 

"One more! let's get it this time!" Ash called out in determination. 

 "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Pidove hopped to face Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash called.

Pikachu dashed and bashed into Pidove. Pidove chirped in pain as it shook off the blow it had from Quick Attack. "Alright! Now, Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu leapt in the air and smashed Pidove to the ground with the Steel Type move. I placed his chin on his hand, in thought. "That Pidove seems tougher than the one Ash fought." I replied in curiosity.

"Zorua Zor..." Zorua agreed.

Pidove tried to get up as Ash saw his chance.

"Okay! Now's the time! Go, Pokéball!" Ash called. He threw the empty Pokéball at the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. Pidove was sucked inside and in the Pokéball.

The ball shook for a few moments, until it opened, revealing Pidove once again! "Oh man! And I almost had it, too!" Ash complained. Pidove then began its Attack with Gust, blowing strong wind to Ash and Pikachu. "It's Gust! Hang on, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu grunted as he held his grip tight on the ground.

Pidove then struck with Quick Attack. "Oh no! That was Quick Attack!" Ash gasped. Then, Pidove sent some sharp air at Pikachu, causing the Electric Type to take some damage. "That was Air Cutter!" Ash stated. Pidove then began to use Quick Attack again! "Here it comes again!" Takeru warned.

"Dodge, Pikachu!" Ash called.

Pikachu recovered and dodged out of the way, causing Pidoveto hit the tree instead. Pidove slid down on the ground, groaning from the damage it had five to itself. "Alright! Thunderbolt, now!" Ash yelled. Pikachu shot the Electric Type move at the groaning Pidove, shocking it and causing Pidove to faint.

Ash turned his hat backwards and took out another Pokéball. "This is it! Go, Pokéball!" Ash called. He threw his second empty Pokéball at Pidove, making it go inside. The ball shook for a few moments, before stopping. Ash blinked for a few seconds, before growing excited. "Yes! My first Unova region Pokémon! I've caught a Pidove!" Ash called.

He raised the Pokéball in the air in triumph. "Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed, excited about having a new friend as well. Ash held Pikachu in the air as they celebrated together for catching their first Unova Pokémon. I didn't show any emotion but I knew I was impressed with him.

Ash and Pikachu stopped to see Iris coming by. "Whoa! You're that excited about catching a little Pidove? What a kid." Iris sighed. Axew popped out of Iris' hair and took the apple that Iris had in her hand.

"Of course I'm excited! I've got a new friend! It's also my first Unova region Pokémon!" Ash explained. 

"And where have you been?" I asked raising a brow.

"I was just out getting some snacks, why's that?" Iris asked before she and Ash noticed something on me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey...are you crying?" Ash asked. What the hell kinda question is-

Oh....I noticed a tear coming out of my left eye as I wiped it off. "Nothing...I'm fine." I said quickly looking away from their worried expressions. Suddenly, three mechanical hands grabbed them all and sent them toward the air! The three trainers turned in surprise as the hands dropped Pikachu, Zorua, and Axew into a glass box. Ash gasped as he turned to see who the culprits were. He recognized their faces immediately.

"You guys again!?" Ash snapped. Huh? What the hell?

"A goes the question, so twerpish, indeed!"

"The answer to come is we feel the need!"

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Trusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"And carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with the thunderous emotions, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"Now better!"

"All in the name of Team Rocket!"

[ **_Team Rocket Encounter - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcBMDoAk9Rs&t=1s)

Iris grew confused of who the evil trio were. "Team Rocket? Who are they?" Iris asked. Before Ash could answer, I responded to her question.

"They're a criminal organization in the Kanto Region, apparently, they use Pokemon for their own evil deeds and sell them for profit. Their goal is to conquer the world, so it makes if they're here in Unova to find rare Pokemon." I explained, which made Ash surprised on how I knew them in the first place.

"What the twerp said! Evil deeds like stealing Pokémon are our stocking's rate, to rule the world! Because that's what we do!" The pink female said. I think her name is Jessie, and the blue guy is james. 

"And just what are you idiots even want with our Pokemon?" I asked glaring darkly at them.

"Axew is not yours! It's mine! Give it back!" Iris demanded. James sneered as he looked at the Tusk Pokémon.

"I see! So this is Axew! Along with Zorua, that is." James sneered.

"And we claim Axew and Zorua as part of our takeover of the Unova region!" Meowth sneered. Iris grew surprised with the talking Meowth, but I didn't.

"Hold on, you're a Meowth! What are you doing here!? And forget about that! How can you talk!?" Iris shrieked.

"Simple! I'm a genius! A Meowth that you can hear once in a lifetime!" Meowth sneered.

"If you are a genius, then you must be thinking like an idiot, acting as a bad guy." I muttered, which caused Meowth to growl in anger.

"What was that, you twerp!?" Meowth shrieked. Pikachu, Axew, and Zorua began to pound on the glass cage they were in.

"Don't even bother! You're wasting your energy!" James chuckled.

"So you want our Pokemon...so you can conquer the world?" I asked.

"Well yes Twerp, what do you think?" Jessie asked. 

"What a waste of time." I said causing Team Rocket to fall in anime-style and glared at me for that remark.

"And just what that suppose to mean, twerp?!" Meowth asked angrily.

"First, I like to prefer to be call Kaito Ayuma, thank you, and second, why bother trying to steal an Axew, a Zorua, and Pikachu? They seem like regular Pokemon to me anyway." I said not interested in their ways to capture our Pokemon.

"Maybe to the average eye, but that Pikachu is very rare and the strongest Pokemon of them all, and Axew and Zorua are rare to us as well!" James said sneering at me.

"Please, that Pikachu may know Volt Tackle and Thunderbolt, but it's not special, it just seems like any normal Pikachu. Zorua may be considered rare but it just an average Zorua, and Axew, please, the reason why you considered it rare is because you guys are from Kanto and you never witness a Unova Pokemon before, and you call Axew rare? Oh please, all you doing is wasting your time, I mean a big criminal organization, bothering three trainers, what a waste. If you want to catch rare and valuable Pokemon, why don't you got back to Kanto and find legendary and Mythical Pokemon, and let us be, you frauds."

Team Rocket, Ash, Iris, Pikachu, and Axew jaw-dropped upon the explanation I just gave out, while Zorua on the other hand just snickered at what I said to Team Rocket. "W-whatever, beside who are you calling frauds?!" Mewoth asked angrily.

"You, besides, you may be a talking Pokemon, but you're weak and non-valuable because the only moves you know is Scratch and Fury Swipes, and wasted your experience to learn the move, Payday, causing you to be useless." I said bluntly causing Meowth to becoem confused.

"W-what? H-how did you-"

"And don't get me started, the reason why you wanted to take over the world because you want your 'boss' to make you think he's your favorite Pokemon, well guess what, he's just using you guys and later once he conquers the world, he'll just throw you away like mere toys, like how any evil tyrant like Giovanni does. You wasted your entire life so you could talk and walk like a real person to impress someone but later got rejected, well I almost feel sorry for you. You're nothing more than an annoying Pokemon who can't do anything in his life and will always be considered a failure." I said as I let out and added "you still got ways to go..." I finished my explanation, leaving a stunned Meowth.

"W-why you! I'll show you who's a failure!" Meowth exclaimed angrily as he turned to Jessie and James and said "Well what are you waiting, let's go with those Pokemon!" Meowth exclaimed angrily.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash said, waking out of his shocked expression.

"Pidove, let's go!" Ash released Pidove but Team Rocket gained the upper-hand. 

"Those twerps are using the region's Pokémon as well!" James commented.

"You're up, Meowth! Show them not to mess with Pokémon from Kanto!" Jessie shrieked.

"Fury Swipes!" Meowth shrieked. Hmm.

"Still got a ways to go Meowth, now Tepig use Ember!" Tepig charged towards Meowth and fired Ember, causing him to fall back, and struggled to get up.

"Well, that could've been worse. Try my Pokémon on for size!" Jessie called, throwing out her Pokéball. It revealed a bat looking Pokémon that had heart nostrils shape on its nose.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"It's a Woobat. A Flying and Psychic Type." I answered.

"A Woobat! That's a nice ring to it!" Meowth said happily.

I took out my Pokedex and read its info.

_"Woobat, The Bat Pokemon._ _Its habitat is dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings. Suction from its nostrils enables it to stick to cave walls during sleep. It leaves a heart-shaped mark behind."_

[ **_Battle Team Rocket - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7WuLoajK9Y)

"Nice ring is a good thing! Woobat! Use Air Slash!" Jessie called. Woobat threw out sharp air towards Pidove and Tepig.

"Dodge it, quick!" Ash called.

"You dodge as well, Tepig!" I called. Both Pokémon dodged the attacks, ready for their orders.

"Alright! Use Quick Attack!" Ash called. Pidove charged at Woobat for a speed attack.

"Tepig, use Tackle!" I called. Tepig and Pidove went out and shot its dark-type attack towards Woobat.

"Dodge, then use Gust!" Jessie called. Woobat dodged the two attacks and blew a strong wind at Tepig and Pidove, sending them smashing to the ground. They then fainted

"Pidove!" "Tepig!" Ash and I called. We lifted their Pokémon up, with Ash trying to get Pidove back into battle. "Snap out of it!" Ash called.

"Tepig, are you alright?" I asked. Tepig sadly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Te..pig..." Tepig replied. "You did great. Just take a nice rest." I assured, putting Tepig back in its Pokeball

Jessie returned Woobat to her Pokéball and sneered. "This was a worthwhile catch. Of course, I caught it." Jessie smirked.

"Our premier mission in Unova is complete! Off we go!" James sneered. He took out a briefcase and a balloon popped out of the briefcase. Me, Ash, and Iris turned to see the evil trio starting to fly away!

"Ah ha ha ha! Nice dealing with business with you, twerp!" Jessie laughed. The Team Rocket balloon began to fly away into the air. Pikachu, Axew, and Zorua called for us as they were being carried off in the glass cage. We ran after for their Pokémon.

"I'm coming, Axew!" Iris called, jumping onto tree branches.

"Pikachu! Axew! I'll save you!" Ash called.

"You're not getting away with Zorua!" I yelled giving them a dark glare. I instantly jumped onto branches as well, but faster than Iris. I instantly climbed down up onto the tree and leapt in the air to grab the cage.

"No way!" Iris gasped. Ash leapt out of the tree and tried to grab onto the cage as well.

Unfortunately, Ash didn't make it, although I did. "Ahhhh!" Ash screamed as he fell down towards the ground, hard. I looked down and Iris landing on the ground and ran over to Ash.

"You okay, Ash?" Iris asked.

"Yeah..." Ash groaned as he got up. He looked around. "Wait, where's Kaito?" Ash asked.

"Up there!" Iris called. Both Ash and Iris looked up to saw me gripping onto the glass cage. Zorua ran over and touched the glass' surface.

"Zor Zorua Zor!" Zorua exclaimed.

 "Hang... On! I'll get you out, now!" I grunted, holding onto the glass cage. Jessie and James grew annoyed with me.

"Woobat, show this brat with Air Slash!" Jessie called. Woobat appeared from its Pokéball and shot its Attack towards me. I grabbed my bamboo stick and deflect the attack. 

"What the?!" Team Rocket said in shock. 

"No way, you morons are taking away Zorua or the other Pokemon. Even if I think Pokemon as allies, not friends, I would never leave them hanging!" I exclaimed.

"Kaito..." I overheard Ash whispered. I started to look around and felt another pulse, well it looks like its time to use the power of Perception. I looked around and saw a weak point on the glass.

"I see now, HI-YAH!" I gave it a good punch on the weaken part of the glass, causing it to break instantly. Pikachu, Axew, and Zorua grew happy to finally to be free, much to Ash and Iris's delight and Team Rocket's shock.

Just then, a familiar Pokémon came by for help. "Oshawott!?" Ash called. I looked back and saw that he was right, it was Oshawott! Oshawott responded by throwing his scalchop at the balloon. The balloon popped with the evil trio screamed and I grabbing Zorua, Pikachu, and Axew out of there and jumping to a nearby tree and grabbing the branch, as the balloon began to fall down. I landed to the ground and put Pikachu, Axew, and Zorua back down.

"There, you safe...for now." I said

"Pikachu!" "Axew!" Ash and Iris ran back where we landed and happy to see them again. Oshawott landed back to the ground and caught his scalchop and began to cheer for the short reunion. Team Rocket landed on the ground as they faced us.

"You don't do that to us!" Jessie snapped.

"Pikachu, Axew, and Zorua are our friends! You're not taking them!" Ash snapped, well maybe to you, but like I said, I only see them as allies.

"Yeah! Listen to Ash! Because he's telling the truth!" Iris snapped. "I won't let you idiots take away our allies!" I snapped angrily.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Jessie was ready for this, however.

"Woobat! Use Air Slash!" Jessie called. Woobat sent sharp air towards Pikachu, interrupting the Thunderbolt! The Air Slash also hit Axew as well.

Zorua managed to dodge it. "Argh! Missed Zorua! Use Air Slash again!" Jessie called. Woobat prepared to use another Air Slash.

"Zorua use Dark Pulse!". Zorua leapt in the air and began to use Dark Pulse. Just as the attack was made, Oshawott came by and attacked Woobat with Water Gun.

Water splashed on Woobat as Zorua fired its Dark Pulse attack at Woobat. "You can do it, Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash called. Pikachu charged at the evil trio with Volt Tackle. James took out a smoke pellet and threw it, causing a smoke. We looked to see that Team Rocket vanished.

"I guess Team Rocket got away..." Ash stated. Pikachu and Axew then collapsed on the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped.

"Axew!" Iris called. Ash and Iris ran for their Pokémon

Ash and Iris first checked their Pokémon. "Pikachu! Stay strong!" Ash called.

"Let's get them to the Pokémon Center!" Iris called.

"Right!" Ash called. "Thanks, Oshawott!" Ash thanked as we ran off, leaving a confused Oshawott behind.

* * *

[ **_La Pace - (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXsGcDwl86g&t=73s)

"Thank you for waiting! I'm happy to say that your Pokémon are just fine!" Nurse Joy explained. She presented Ash's Pikachu and Pidove, Iris' Axew, and my Zorua and Tepig. Pikachu and Axew jumped onto Ash and Iris' arms.

"Oh, I'm so relieved!" Iris sighed happily.

"That's great, Nurse Joy! Thank you!" Ash thanked. I scoffed at her but rubbed Tepig and Zorua to see them alright.

"I'm just glad you two are alright." I said not expressing any emotion as I didn't want to show it. Zorua and Tepig nuzzled my cheeks, much to my embarrassment.

"Seeing a Pikachu, it's very unusual!" Nurse Joy admitted.

"Guess so! You see, we're from Pallet Town! This is the first Pokémon Center we've been coming to ever since we came to the Unova region!" Ash explained.

"Then welcome! And just like Kanto, if your Pokémon ever need help, or you need anything at all, feel free to stop by anytime!" Nurse Joy giggled.

"Thank you!" Ash thanked.

"I have to say, Ash. Kaito. You two aren't hald bad!" Iris giggled.

"Though Kaito may be mature and while he can rude and insulting sometimes, well most of the time..." I'll...just take that as a compliment. "While you're a kid, I am impressed! Thank you! You both saved Axew!" Iris commented.

"Actually, you two should be thanking Oshawott for this." I corrected.

Ash then made a thought. "I still can't figure out why Oshawott decided to help us and all." Ash replied.

"I don't know about that just yet. But, I can tell that Oshawott was on our side." I said, but you know, that Oshawott was very familiar to me.

"Well, in the meantime, we should get some rest for tonight." Iris said, which we nodded in agreement. As we walked over to our bedrooms, Ash turned to me and asked "Hey Kaito, how did you do that? The breaking through the glass with your fist?" I glanced at him and responded "There are some things you don't know me about, and its best if you don't." I said as I continue my way to the bedrooms to go and rest for tonight.

Right before I could open the door, I overheard Ash and Iris talking. "Say Ash, just who is Kaito anyway?" Iris asked.

"I don't know, but he seemed to act like a jerk, I just don't know why." Ash answered back. "Well he couldn't always been one since he was born." Iris responded back. I looked at my gloves and clench them in anger as I darken my expression. Well, she is right for once, I wasn't always, but after what  _he_ put me through after mom died, I've changed and learned two things that day:

One, I was never gonna let anyone get the best of me and two...if the world is gonna see a monster, then what's the point in being friends with people and Pokemon and try to do anything to help them.

"Hey Kaito, you okay?" My thoughts were cut-off as I turned to Ash, Pikachu, Iris, and Axew, who looked at me with worried expressions. I even saw Tepig and Zorua looking at me with concern expressions. I instantly looked away from their stares and said "Nothing I'm fine!" I said as I open the door and close it with Tepig and Zorua in tow. There's nothing you can do...to help someone like me...

**_Now our heroes have finally begun their journey around the Unova Region, What will happen during these events? What secret is Kaito hiding? What was that dream and who was he speaking to? All the answers will be answered next time on Pokemon Black and White: A New Hero._ **

* * *

_**So I hope you enjoy this chapter, by the way, if you're thinking that Kaito has some crazy powers that he keeps in his gloves, then no. It's not that, for you'll see what's under his gloves someday soon. Until then, Bye-onara!** _


	3. Chapter 3 - A Sandile Gusher of Change!

_**Last time on Pokemon Black and White: A New Hero, Ash and Kaito finally begun their journey around the Unova Region, with Kaito catching his two first Pokemon, Tepig and Purrrloin. Ash tries to catch one but fails, until later, they met up with a girl name Iris, who seems to really likes Dragon-Type Pokemon. The next day, Ash finally catches his first Pokemon, A Pidove. Suddenly, Pikachu, Zorua, and Axew are captured by none other than Team Rocket, but luckily, Kaito, Ash, and Iris were able to save them but Team Rocket got away. Now, our heroes are continuing their way to Striaton City for Ash's first Gym Battle.** _

[ _**Route 1 - (Pokemon Black and White)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9-B3GQmAH0)

We finally left the Pokemon Center the next day as we continued our way to Striaton City, but I remember that we need to past through Accumala Town. Remind me again on why am I on this journey again? Oh right, because Prof. Juniper wanted me to find my true 'happiness'. Yeah sure, I'll be happy if everyone around me would just leave me alone.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to get to Striaton City, right Pikachu?" Ash asked in excitement. 

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed with him. Well, those two were made for each other.

"We're only a few days away, why are you getting excited even though we're barely there?" I asked closing my eyes while crossing my arms.

"Well duh Kaito, I'm just pumped up! That's all!" Ash exclaimed. I let out a sigh and shook my head, while Zorua just snickered at them. 

"Hey Kaito, Ash, wait!" We turned around to see Iris coming towards us. 

"What do you want now?" I asked already annoyed with her showing up. 

"Well, I just wanted to come by and say that I'll now join you on your journey." Iris exclaimed with a smile. Wait what?

"And who even asked you to join?" I asked.

"Well duh, you two don't know much about the Unova Region so you'll need someone who knows everywhere, besides I'm not following you two, you two are following me." Iris replied. Unbelievable....

"Listen you, I don't need another annoying brat like you around me, so if I were you, I would leave and pretend I've never seen you before." I said as I continued my way. 

"Zor Zor!" Zorua exclaimed looking back at the two trainers.

"Just ignore them Zorua, we don't need them." I said coldly. Zorua pouted and looked at me with an angry expression. I opened my left eye and looked at him like she wanted me to go back to them. "I told you, I'm not going back there." Zorua let out a sigh and jump off my shoulder, transforming into...me...again..

"Seriously, Zorua?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently. Zorua smirked, like she was telling me that I should be more optimistic and go talk to my friends. "You're not gonna stop until I accept your decision to go back, huh?" I guessed, which Zorua nodded. I face-palmed and let out a irritated sigh. 

"Fine...I'll do it then." I said which Zorua happily agree. Zorua then transformed back into her original self, and began to snicker. Why do I even try?

"Oshawott?" Huh? I turned around to see Oshawott staring at me in confusion. Wait, isn't this...

"So...you decided to follow us, didn't you?" I asked coldly staring at Oshawott, causing him to flinch in fear. 

"Hey Kaito, wait!" Well, look who decided to show up. Ash, Pikachu, and Iris ran towards me in a hurry, noticing Oshawott with me. "Wow, since when did you get an Oshawott?" Ash asked.

"It's not mine you idiot." I said coldly. "It's the same Oshawott from Prof. Juniper's laboratory." 

"Oshawott! Oshawott!" Oshawott exclaimed as he walked over to Ash. Ash blinked in surpise, remembering the Pokemon.

"Ah, it's you!" Ash said as he took out his Unova Pokedex and scanned Oshawott for info.

_"Oshawott, The Sea Otter Pokemon. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing. The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same elements as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade._

"Hey, thanks for helping us back there yesterday!" Ash said thanking Oshawott for trying to help us, even though I was the one who freed the Pokemon and he just showed up and tried to fight Team Rocket.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott accepted the thanks, smiling happily.

"Although, what's Oshawott doing here if he's suppose to be in Prof. Juniper's lab?" Iris asked. That is a good question. Zorua walked over to Oshawott and began talking with him.

"Zor Zorua Zor!" Zorua said. 

"Oshawott Osha!" Oshawott replied as he walked closer to Ash. Pikachu and Zorua realized Oshawott's wish as Pikachu explained it to Ash.

"Pika! Pika Pi! Pika Pika!" Pikachu explained.

"Wow, so you were following us?" Ash asked in confusion. 

"That should be obvious since it's with us right now, Ketchum." I said coldly, not interested in this nonsense. Iris then squealed happily with Oshawott's cuteness.

"You're so cute! And you were following me! If you were seeing any softer at your cheeks and squishier, I can't stand it!" Iris squealed. Oshawott frowned as Iris began to poke his cheek. "Of course, since it's obvious that you can't live without me, I promise that I'll keep you as my very own Pokemon!" Iris exclaimed in joy.

"You idiot, it's not you, it's him. Besides, why would Oshawott be interested in a idiotic little girl like you?" I said pointing towards Ash. Iris then fumed in anger upon the insult I gave to her.

"Excuse me?!" Iris exclaimed in anger. Just then, Oshawott jumped out of Iris's grip and shook his head at her, implying that he doesn't want to be with her. Oshawott ran over to where Ash was, praising him. He then went up to Ash's shoulder, shoving Pikachu off of Ash. 

"What's going on...Pikachu?!" Ash gasped. Pikachu got back up, glaring at Oshawott.

"Pika!" Pikachu snapped angrily. Oshawott leapt off of Ash's shoulder and explained his reasons for following us, well only to Pikachu and Zorua since we don't speak Pokemon. 

"Are you saying you like Ash?" Iris asked.

"It doesn't like Ash, it just wants to be strong by being trained by him." I said trying to decipher what Oshawott is trying to say. 

"Wott! Wott! Oshawott!" Oshawott exclaimed happily. Zorua cocked her head, looking at me. I only shrugged before looking back at Ash.

Pikachu had enough with Oshawott as he used Thunderbolt and aimed it at Oshawott. Oshawott easily deflected Thunderbolt by using his scalchop. The Thunderbolt redirected back at me and Ash.

I easily dodged it by side-stepping out of the way, but Ash didn't. "AAAHHHHH!" Ash screamed as he fell down after being electrocuted. Zorua, Iris, and Axew laughed upon seeing Ash barbecued.

Ash immediately recovered, getting back up. "What was that for?" Ash asked, grunting.

"Osha...Oshawott..." Oshawott explained, showing sparkly eyes on his face.

"Hey Ash, I'm starting to get the feeling this Oshawott would like to be caught by you." Iris explained.

"That's exactly what I just said you idiot." I said harshly, much to Iris' annoyance.

"Don't you think you should say something nicer?!" Iris exclaimed.

"Only to people who don't like wasting my time." I said coldly.

"Well whatever..." Ash said as he turned to Oshawott, pulling out a Pokeball. "Anyway, what do you know? Since you helped us out with Team Rocket, do you want to come along with us?" Ash asked.

"Oshawott! Wott! Osha!" Oshawott exclaimed happily. 

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked, feeling unsure about this.

"Zorua Zor..." Zorua jumped into the air, transforming into Oshawott and made a goofy-looking face at the original, much to his shock.

"Oshawott?!" Oshawott asked. Don't even try to stop it, I already tried once to get her to stop doing that.

"Alright...let's do this!" Ash stood a distance away from the real Oshawott while the fake transformed back into Zorua. Ash then twisted his cap backward, before making the throw. "Okay, Oshawott! Go, Pokeball!" Ash called as he threw the Pokeball at Oshawott, but once it hit Oshawott, it didn't suck him inside.

Ash, Iris, Pikachu, Zorua, and Axew became surprised upon this revelation while I remained unfazed. 

"B-but...I don't understand, why didn't it work?" Ash asked in confusion. I shook my head in disappointment and gazed at him.

"You still don't understand, do you?" I asked, gaining Ash's attention.

"What do you mean Kaito?" Ash asked.

"Look, it's Prof. Juniper's Oshawott, why else it didn't work, because that Oshawott is already captured." I explained, causing both Ash and Iris gasp in shock upon realizing this.

"Then I guess that would mean Oshawott's Pokeball has got to be back at the Professor's lab as well!" Ash guessed. Iris nodded in agreement. Great, now we have to call the professor to get Oshawott's Pokeball from her in order to capture him, what is waste of my time.

* * *

[ _**Pokemon Black and White Theme Song** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDvdbi0yYBA)

**_♪ It's always hard, when the journey begins._**  
 _(Kaito, Ash, Iris, Cilan, Alice, Pikachu, Axew, and Zorua are standing near a cliff while watching a sunset)_  
 

 __ **Hard to find your way, hard to make new friends.**  
(They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path)  
 

 __ **But there's nothing you can't do cause you've got the power inside of you.**  
(Kaito stares in the sky with Zorua on his shoulder)  
 

 __ **It's not always black and white but your heart always knows what's right.**  
(Alice puts her hand on Kaito's shoulder and smiles at him, Ash, Cilan, and Iris also encourages him to keep moving forward)  
 

 _ **It's not about win or lose, it's the path you choose.**_  
 _(Kaito smiles softly at them and runs to the main path with a determined expression, ready to take on new challenges)_  
 

 __ **Let the journey begin**  
(The Title screen appears)  
 **Pokémon! ♪**

* * *

[We arrived](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvAdWycGgnI)  to a nearby phone booth to contact Prof. Juniper. I was outside of the phone booth with Zorua, leaning against the phone booth and waiting for them to finish up their conversation with the professor. While waiting, I started to overhear their conversation.

"That's where Oshawott went! I was so worried since Oshawott left without letting me know!" Prof. Juniper sighed, feeling relieved. 

"Yeah, looks like Oshawott has been following us!" Ash stated.

"Well Ash, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother, maybe you can take care of Oshawott, from now on!" Professor Juniper chuckled. 

Ash grinned happily with that as he said "Wow! You don't mind?" Ash asked.

"Now, of course not! I'll send you its Pokeball, right away!" Prof. Juniper said chuckling.

With that, I heard the machine turn on as it brought out Oshawott's Pokeball. "Thanks! Got it!" Ash called. 

"And Ash, since Oshawott has a tendency to disappear, keep an eye out!" Prof. Juniper reminded. Speaking of that, I noticed that Oshawott wasn't around. Oh well, that's not my problem, and besides he'll be fine.

"And...Ash." Prof. Juniper called out.

"Yes, Professor?" Ash asked, confused.

"How's Kaito doing?" I lifted my head a little to hear that she would ask something like that.

"Well besides insulting me and Iris, then he's fine." Ash said.

"Yeah, he sure is too much of jerk, I mean what's his problem?" Iris asked, probably fuming in anger. 

"...He wouldn't be like that if  _he_ didn't made him who he is today..." I overheard Prof. Juniper muttered that. He....that arrogant fool of a man...

"Huh? Did you say something Professor?" Ash asked.

"N-no, I'm fine, anyway I gotta go! Bye!" And with that, she was gone. If he didn't make who I am now...even so, would things change then for me in the present? My thoughts were cut off as Ash and Iris walked out of the phone booth, finding me and Zorua.

"Hey Kaito, where's Oshawott?" Ash asked. I shrugged, not showing any emotion to them. 

"So wait, you're saying that you don't know where Oshawott is?" Iris asked.

"Yep..." That was all I said, much to Ash and Iris' shock.

"And you didn't do anything to find him?!" Iris snapped. I didn't respond and just turn away while Zorua, Pikachu, Axew, Ash, and Iris just glared at me.

"Great! This is nuts! Where could've Oshawott have gone?!" Ash asked, looking around desperately.

"Oh well..." Iris muttered before smirking at us. "Well, it looks like me and Kaito have to help you look around!" Iris giggled, causing me to glare at her.

"Not my problem, you two are the trainers so why don't you go find Oshawott yourself?" I said already annoyed to them. Ash gave a dirty look at me and Iris as he said "Sorry, but me and Kaito can do it ourselves, thank you." 

"Once again, I'm ignored..." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Now, since we're all Pokemon Trainers, you don't have to go around, acting like a little kid, you know. Be mature! Like Kaito!" Iris explained before muttering "Even though, he's a complete jerk." Ignoring that.

"Whatever, let's go Pikachu." Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and began their search. Zorua looked at me with a confuse expression upon what was happening.

"Zor?" Zorua asked.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything to cause this." I said shaking my head in disappointment. Oh well, let's get this over with. I began to follow Ash and Pikachu to go and find Oshawott.

"Hey, wait a minute! Stop being so stubborn!" Iris called. Suddenly, I stopped and felt another pulse, I guess my Perception is one again. I looked around until I noticed the ground started to feel different, feel's more...lightweight.

"Huh? What's wrong Kaito?" Ash asked as he and Iris looked at me with concern expressions.

"Guys, stop before you-" [It was](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVADbmxJ9IY&list=PL60oJedIqQptRbUx1h6PqxyXGEVvQtv1T&index=31) already too late as Ash, Pikachu, Iris, and Axew fell down a hole. I face-palmed and muttered "...fall down that hole..." Why does this always happen to me?

Zorua jumped off my shoulder as we ran towards where Ash and Iris had fallen. The two were groaning, trapped in a pit trap.

"Ugh...that hurts.." Ash groaned. 

"Hey...you two alright?" I asked, showing no concern. 

"W-we're fine..but, what's going on?" Iris asked. 

"Looks like a trap!" Ash guessed. Axew popped out of Iris' hair again to look around curiously.

"Wow, gee, thanks for that Captain Obvious." I said coldly, much to Ash's annoyance.

"Anyway..." Ash said brushing off my insult. "Who could've done this?" Ash asked. Suddenly, something spoke up and duck its head out of the ground where Ash and Iris were.

It resembles a crocodile. It has what appears to be a black stripe near its eyes in the appearance of a mask, and is mainly a light brownish tan with black striped through its body. On its belly it can be noted that a pink replaces the tan shade, though the stripes continue regularly. It has four legs, a short tail, and three claws to each foot. Its eyes don't seem to have any sort of coloring besides black, and it has large nostrils. No teeth show when its mouth is closed. I recognize that Pokemon, it's a Sandile, strange, what's one doing here? And...why is it wearing sunglasses?

Oh forget it, I'll help these idiots out by getting them out of the hole. 

"Who's that Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Sandile." another voice answered as a rope was pulled down the ground. I turned around to see some boy tying one rope at a nearby tree. Some after, Ash and the others got back up as their gaze witness on Sandile.

"Sandile?" Ash asked as he took out his Pokedex and scanned Sandile's info.

_Sandile, The Desert Croc Pokemon. They live buried in the sands of the desert. The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping. It moves along below the sand's surface, except for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun._

"Wow." Ash said in amazement as we turned to the boy. 

"So who you are? And why do you know that Sandile?" I asked in a serious expression.

"Oh..sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dan, and my family and I operate a spa here." The boy introduced himself as Dan. A spa? Eh, I don't have time to relax. Though...It's strange for a boy for find us so easily and help us out. Is he pretending to be nice and when our backs are turned, he'll double-cross us? Because if so, I won't mind trying to-

"My name is Iris! And I can't thank you enough for helping us! And these two are Ash and Kaito!" 

Iris introduced us and herself. "This is just so cool, because I happen to adore resort spas!" Iris squealed as she held Dan's hands, feeling happy about spas in a hotel.

"And you call Ash a little kid, well he wasn't the only one." I said, causing Iris to pout her cheeks in anger and glare at me while Zorua snickered on that insult.

 "Me too!" Ash agreed with Iris.

"Well...I don't, I don't waste time with relaxing." I said looking away from them.

"Well, it makes me feel a lot happy about hearing that, but..." Dan made a depressed expression. "It makes me really sad to say that we're closed right now. Because of Sandile." Dan sadly explained.

"What? What do you mean 'because of Sandile'?" I asked.

"Come...I'll take you guys to the spa." Dan offered. We all looked each other in confusion upon knowing this. What does Sandile have to do about this?

* * *

[ _**Later** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGqCX3kUPwk)

Dan took us to his family's hotel, where the guests took a spa in the sand. Taking a spa in the sand? How ridiculous does that sound? 

"Our hot sand spas are our hotel's biggest attractions!" Dan announced before showing us what it was like, and wow, it was such a big mess. There were holes in many sand parts, trees have fallen, smooth rocks were heavily scratched, and a few other rocks were scattered around. "Unfortunately, now it looks like this." Dan sighed.

"Whoa, that's too bad." Ash said, feeling sorry.

"Tell me.." I spoke up, looking at Dan with a serious expression. "How did this happen?" I asked.

"Well you see, it just happened a short time ago when we were giving our customers a hot sand spa, but then the Sandile started going crazy and droven our customers away. Though, I'm confused. The Sandiles were so peaceful before, it just doesn't make sense." Dan explained feeling bad for himself.

"Maybe there's something they're trying to tell us..." I muttered. This is indeed strange, why would peaceful Sandile attack like that?

"So, why don't we help them find out?" Ash asked in determination.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"And why should we?" I asked in annoyance.

"Come on Kaito, these guys are about to lose their hotel if the Sandile keep attacking their customers like that!" Ash exclaimed glaring at me. "We have to help them, after all, that's what friends do!" 

"Friends?" I asked glaring at him. 

"Yeah, we're all friends, and friends need to work together and help each other." Ash added.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. 

"We are not friends." I said bluntly, much to everyone's surprise. "You barely know me or Dan, and yet you claim we're friends. Well you're a naive fool if you think you can trust people that easily, you know." I said glaring at him. 

Ash became surprise to hear that I didn't accept him as a friend, besides, it's not like I'll be appreciate to have one if he knew the truth about my family's legacy.

"Fine, have it your way, I'll gonna find a way to save this place!" Ash said as he leapt over the barrier, running into the sand. Me, Zorua, and Iris looked at each other, unsure of what Ash was planning. 

...What?

Ash and Pikachu were just relaxing in the sand. So that's his plan? Just cool off and pretend there's not even a problem at all, yeah, good idea you stupid idiot. Tell me again how did this idiot got into the semi-finals in the Sinnoh League?

"Alright, I give. What are you doing?" Iris asked sternly looking at Ash.

"Well, before we figure it out, we need to research first!" Ash explained, fully relaxed.

"Pika..." Pikachu replied, relaxing in the hot sand. Zorua looked at the two curiously before turning to me and looked at me with the big puppy eye stare.

"Fine, go on Zorua." I called crossing my arms. Zorua blinked in surprise, before nuzzling my face in thanks. She then joined Ash and Pikachu in the hot sands, relaxing. Iris grew bewildered at this as she turned to me.

"Are you sure about this?" Iris asked, feeling unsure about this.

"She asked nicely and would kept begging me to do so, besides, I'm don't relax, I never relax as long as I remember." I replied, noticing the surprise look on everyone.

"You've never relax before?!" Ash asked in surprise.

"Yep, relaxation will just weaken you, so you have train until you worn yourself out, that's how I train." I replied to Ash's question.

"Well even so, I think after this Sandile situation is over, I can help by showing you how to relax." Dan suggested.

"Yeah, come on in, it feels so good!" Ash exclaimed in joy.

"Thanks but...no thanks." I said turning away from the others and leaning against a big rock.

"Great...and here I thought this getting get anymore stressed out." Iris muttered before noticing Axew in the hot sand as well. "Not you too..." Iris mumbled.

Dan laughed nervously about this situation. I then looked around, seeing if Sandile could be nearby, but nothing. Hmm, now I see where Ash is going with this. 

"Sandile isn't here yet...what's taking so long?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently.

"Ah...this is the best." Ash sighed happily with a grin. Oh yeah, sure, enjoy your time while you waste time on who knows when. Huh? I felt another pulse from me, could my Perception caught something? I looked around and saw something up on the mountains, is something going on over there?

"Hey wait, weren't we suppose to go look for Oshawott?" Iris reminded us.

"Oh yeah, we were until we were brought out into this mess." I said looking around the hot sand Spa Hotel.

"Oh right, I totally forgot!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"Pika!" Pikachu got up too, remembering as well. 

"Well you don't have to worry." I said closing my eyes, but felt them staring at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Oshawott is right over there." I said pointing over to where he was at. Everyone turned around to see Oshawott lying on the sand. He seemed to be relaxing, with his Scalchop on his head.

"Oshawott!" Ash called.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Zor Zorua!" Zorua said happily seeing Oshawott again. Oshawott sighed, relaxing. Ash smiled, feeling relieved.

"That's one happy Pokemon." Ash chuckled. Just then, I felt a presence. Finally, about time.

"Everyone...something's coming." I said open my eyes, as everyone became surprised to hear that. Suddenly, the sand bursted, reavealing a familiar sunglasses wearing Pokemon.

"Sandile!" Sandile shouted out as it came out of a hole it made from the sand.

"You see?! That's the leader of the Sandile!" Dan called out.

"It makes sense." I said narrowing my eyes at the Sandile, but I can feel Sandile wasn't happy to see us right now.

* * *

_Who's That Pokemon?  
It's a short, quadruped with a long snout and tail. Its body is mostly light brown with the exception of black stripes crossing over and under its legs and its pink underbelly. It has a black stripe on its snout in front of its eyes, and black covering the tip of its tail. Its eyes resemble shaded binoculars._

* * *

[We all](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BElAOwran28&t=7s&index=10&list=PL6akIKaXBeU1LUTURadDBmH5dhjS71pGD) stood there, glaring at Sandile. Before any of us could respond, Sandile swiftly grabbed Axew by his mouth! 

Axew yelled in pain as he was lifted by Sandile's mouth. "No! Axew!" Iris gasped in shock.

"Grabbing a hostage to make us back away from you is a cowardly move, you know." I said darkly glaring at Sandile.

"Don't worry, we'll save you!" Ash called out, coming out of the hot sand spa.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Zorua hopped out of the hot sand spa and snickered at Sandile.

"Zorua, you ready?" I asked gazing at her.

"Zorua Zor!" Zorua nodded as she got into her battle stance.

"Now, let go of my Axew or else!" Iris demanded as she ran over, grabbing Sandile 

Sandile resisted the pull as he held onto Axew tightly in his jaws. Ash, Pikachu, and Oshawott ran over to help out as well. "Open your mouth! Come on!" Ash called. Everyone then began to pull, which Axew shrieked in pain. 

"Oh for the love of Zekrom..." I muttered as me and Zorua ran over and decided to help out as well. "Transform into Sandile." Zorua nodded and transform into Sandile. "Now use Dig!" Zorua dug underground and struck Sandile from underneath. This force caused Sandile to release Axew, as all the others fell on their bottom.

"Great thinking, Kaito!" Ash complimented. I swiftly brush my hair and look away from him and muttered "Whatever." Unfortunately, the surprise attack made Sandile very cross.

He lunged, grabbing Pikachu by his left paw, Oshawott by his left foot, and Zorua by her tail. All three Pokemon gasped in startle as they were dragged by the Desert Croc Pokemon. We all became surprised to see happening.

"Pikachu! Oshawott!" Ash called out.

"Zorua!" I shouted as I chased after Sandile.

"Zor Zor!" Zoura wailed as her tail was being pulled by Sandile. Sandile quickly began to escape, until he was pulled up. What the heck? We all looked up to see a construction machine with a magnet held Sandile in the air. Zorua, Pikachu, and Oshawott were also dragged along as well!

["What's all this?!" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KELbXO6kpw4&index=31&list=PL6akIKaXBeU3c2yirfNsgY_MF9A0AWDFj)Ash yelled in surprise. Suddenly, we looked up to see three familiar people smirking down at us.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me right now..." I muttered as I face-palmed.

"Open your ears, for the answer indeed!"

"The answer to come, as we feel the need!"

"We bring... white light of evil, into your future!"

"Hammering... Justice onto the black universe!"

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer... Jessie."

"With thunderous emotion... I am James."

"Wisest of the wise... Meowth!"

"Now gather on the name of Team Rocket!"

The machine with the magnet raised Sandile, Oshawott, Pikachu, and Zorua up even higher. 

"What are you morons doing here?" I asked crossing my arms in annoyance. 

"Don't you learn ever to give up?!" Iris exclaimed. Well apparently not.

"Give us back our Pokemon!" Ash demanded.

Jessir scoffed as she narrowed her eyes. "There's a huge flaw in your premise, since they're now our Pokemon!" Jessie sneered.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled, protesting.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott wailed.

"Zor Zor Zorua!" Zorua snapped angrily at Team Rocket.

"Seriously...didn't I tell you to leave us alone and go find someone else to bother?" I asked tapping my foot and narrowing my eyes.

"Oh please, not until we'll capture this Pikachu and conquer all of Unova!" Meowth exclaimed.

"....I was right." I said shaking my head in disappointment, much to Team Rocket's confusion. "You guys are really stupid, I told you before, and I'll say it again. Our Pokemon are not that rare, they're just normal creatures, if you want to find rare Pokemon, go back to Kanto and catch a Mythical Pokemon. You're really on my nerves." I said darkly glaring at them, much to their startle.

"O-okay, there's something clearly wrong with that twerp!" Jessie exclaimed.

"That may be true, he's like a devil!" James added.

"Whatever, let's get out of here!" Meowth exclaimed as they began to escape.

"Hey, get back here!" Ash exclaimed as we began chasing after Team Rocket. Meowth took out a smoke bomb, and threw it at us, however, I was able to evade it and ran as much faster than that machine of theirs. Once I was close too it, I jumped on the back and held on as they continued their merrily way.

"[The dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rk1P6T9zHlY&list=PL6akIKaXBeU3c2yirfNsgY_MF9A0AWDFj&index=34) of catching Pikachu comes true!" Jessie sneered.

"And there's nothing like Oshawott, Sandile, and Zorua as a bonus prize!" Meowth replied with an evil grin. 

"So, let's inform the boss right away!" James called. I climbed up on top of their machine, with Zorua noticing. I smirked and wink at her, which made her smile and snickered. 

"Zor Zor Zorua Zor Zorua!" Zorua said, much to Team Rocket's confusion, but only Meowth understood what she said.

"What do you mean 'You guys think this is over, well too bad because he's here'?" Meowth asked.

"Really? I'll give you three hints and the first two don't count." I said, causing Team Rocket to look upwards, surprised to see me.

"The Twerp!" Team Rocket exclaimed. I took out my Pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Purrloin, use Shadow Claw!" I shouted as Purrloin got out of his ball and used Shadow Claw, destroying the machine that controlled it.  

"Hey, that thing cost us dough!" Meowth exclaimed. Me and Purrloin jumped down in front of them with dark glares. 

"Well too bad, now I'll give you guys two choices." I said darkening my face as I brought out my bamboo stick in front of them. "Either release the Pokemon or you'll feel unintended consequences." 

"Purrloin." Purrloin agreed as he revealed his sharp claws.

"Oh please, like a bamboo stick scares us." James exclaimed. I raised a brow at him until I started to show a little bit of my sword, much to Team Rocket's shock.

"You were saying?" I asked. I wasn't planning on killing them, just a little threat to make them agree with the first option. Suddenly, the machine started to move, with one side lurching. 

"W-what's happening?!" Jessie demanded as she looked around. We all looked to see some other wild Sandiles coming by.

"It seems that you're in a sand trap now, Team Rocket!" I said smirking at them.

"Very funny, twerp!" James snapped angrily. Meowth swung his briefcase at the Sandile. Wait, where did he even get a briefcase?

"Stay away from us! All of you!" Meowth yelled. 

"Looks like they're distracted." I said to myself as I turned to Purrloin. "Now Purrloin, use Fury Swipes at the magnet!“ I called out. Purrloin nodded his head and unleash his claws and attacked the magnet several times. The magnet started to lose the four captive Pokemon.

Suddenly, Sandile started calling to the other Sandiles, giving them the signal or something. The Sandiles started to dig underground, preparing for a surprise Dig attack. 

Jessie gritted her teeth as she turned to James. “Alright, what are they trying to do now?! James! Let’s get out of here, right away!” Jessie called.

“Right!” James agreed. But before anyone could respond, the machine lurched from the other side again. Before you know it, the construction machine fell down completely through the sand trap.

Suddenly, Sandile started calling to the other Sandiles, giving them the signal or something. The Sandiles started to dig underground, preparing for a surprise Dig attack.

“Okay, this looks like it’s time to go! Purrloin return!” I said grabbing Purrloin’s Pokeball and returning him back inside. Before the construction machine could sink completely, the evil trio flew out, landing on the ground. As they landed, the magnet released the four Pokemon. Sandile began to walk away, getting away from all this nonsense. That would be me right now if this got out of hand.

“Hey, wait up!” I said glaring at the leader Sandile. The leader Sandile glanced at me for a moment, before nodding. That’s when the other Sandiles began to follow me and their leader. But then, I turned around to see Team Rocket making their get away.

“Team, I’m afraid we have no choice but to retreat!” James called. Jessir and Meowth nodded in agreement as they all ran, escaping.

“This won’t be the last time twerp!” Meowth called out. This won’t be the last time I’ll see them again.

Later, at a fair distance, Sandile finally released Pikachu, Oshawott, and Zorua. Zorua immediately leaped onto my arms, snuggling me, much to my surprise.

“Zor Zor!” Zorua said shuddered in fear. Nonetheless, I hugged her softly, glad to see her again, not that I showed it in public.

“It’s okay Zorua, I’m here.” I assured, with a hidden soft smirk.

“[Sandile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q02RUvi1Z4Q&t=4s)!!” Sandile caled. I turned my attention to the leader, who jerked his head to his right. I turned to where he was pointing and saw a group of Pokemon nearby.

“Huh? Patrat, Deerling, and Pidove? What are a group of Wild Pokemon doing here?” I asked. The leader Sandile walked up to the top of the rock, making an announcement.

“Sandile Sandile! Sandile! Sandile Sandile!” Sandile called. I grew confused on what he meant until I notice the water that the Wild Pokemon were on. I walked over to the water and touched it, feeling heat coming from it.

“I see now…so that’s why the Sandile we’re trying to scare those who come to the Hot Sand Spa. To protect them from the geysers…” I said, which Zorua nodded in agreement. I turned to the leader Sandile, who nodded in a serious expression while Pikachu and Oshawott became confused on what I meant. Suddenly, a burst of hot water came, bursting from the ground. The Pokemon began to panic, as I saw it.

“Well….didn’t see that one, for once.” I mumbled as Zorua held onto me.

Steam began to surround everyone as the geysers busted even closer.

“Sandile Sand!” The leader Sandile called. With that, all the other Pokemon began to move it. What are they doing now?

“Hey Pikachu!” Oh look who decided to show up. We turned around to see Ash, Iris, and Dan running to them.

“Too you long enough.” I said with a irritated expression.

“Zorua Zor!” Zorua barked, puffing her cheeks out.

Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry.” Ash apologized. Pikachu and Oshawott went over to Ash as Sandile noticed him.

“Sandile!” Sandile called. He began to crawl towards the three Pokemon again.

Suddenly, there were rumbling going on. “That sounds huge!” Dan called, yeah, no crap!

[Pikachu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzDLP-jHmz4&index=6&list=PLAC122BB60EF185BF) and Oshawott ran to Ash just before one side of the ground bursted. We all turned to see a geyser bursting up, shooting boiling water into the air. The barrier that’s guarding the geysers broke.

The boiling water splashed out, starting to make a river of it. Iris and Dan ran over to see what had happened. We all widened our eyes to see the boiling water river surrounding all the Wild Pokemon. All of them began to shiver and panic, wondering what was going to happen to them.

Some parts of the land began to break apart, making trouble for the wild Pokemon. “They’re surrounded by boiling water! Now what do we do?” Iris asked.

“It’s gonna be trouble if another big one blows!” Dan reminded us. Suddenly, we felt another rumble.

“And you just had to jinx it.” I said, deadpanned.

Ash then began to run towards the water for the Pokemon. “Ash! No! It’s too hot for you to go inside the boiling water!” Iris called. She held Ash by the shoulder. Oshawott stopped Pikachu from going as well.

“But, I’ve got to do something to save them!” Ash grunted, as he stood back.

“Sandile!” Sandile called. We all looked to see the leader of the Sandile giving orders to his minions. “Sandile!” Sandile called out. All the other Sandile responded with a nod as they took their order. The leader Sandile bit onto a rock. With that, the other Sandiles began to bite onto each other’s tail.

“Well…that’s a new one.” I said widening my eyes a little, just..a little.

“What are they trying to do?” Iris asked.

“I know! The Sandile are making the bridge!” Ash exclaimed, grinning with the idea. We all witnessed that the bridge was complete.

“Good luck, Sandile!” Dan said.

“You can do it!” Iris cheered.

The Sandile bridge fell down, making a bridge for the Pokemon to cross on. “Yeah! Awesome! Everyone, cross over the bridge!” Ash called out. But, the Pokemon grew hesitant, not crossing the bridge.

“What’s the matter?” Iris asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? They’re frightened because of the boiling water.” I answered.

“Hey, you’ve got to hurry and cross!” Ash called, but they still didn’t listen. None of them seemed sure if this was a good idea. I have to do something, after all, even if I don’t think Pokemon as friends, but allies, I still have to protect them, as part of my family’s creed…

I then turned to Iris, saying “Iris, look after Zorua for me, okay?” I asked. Iris grew surprised, but nodded, taking Zorua, who was also confuse.

“Uh…sure?” Iris stuttered. I then ran across the bridge, much to everyone’s shock.

“ZORUA!” Zorua screamed in shock.

“[In that case](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOAIx2UikD4&list=PL6akIKaXBeU32tTsBETKVxJsK0G4jxnYR&index=42), I’ll help out too!” Ash said as he and Pikachu began crossing the Sandile bridge.

“Come on already! Let’s get you all on the Sandile bridge and cross over together!” I called out. “The more time we waster, the more chance were all gonna be in boiling water, so hurry!” I added. With those words, one Deerling began to cross the Sandile bridge.

“Okay! Hurry!” Ash said. At those calls, some other Pokemon began to follow, with the Pidoves flying above.

“Keep it up!” Iris called out in worried.

“Not much time!” Dan warned.

“Zorua Zor!” Zorua called out, trying to call me.

After a few minutes, all the wild Pokemon had crossed.

“Pikachu, why don’t you go on ahead?” Ash asked. Pikachu nodded as he began to cross back to the other side as well. As Pikachu was crossing, part of the rock of the land began to break, taking us by surprise as Ash held onto Sandile.

I held onto Ash, pulling him back. “Oh no! Ash! Kaito!” Iris gasped in shock.

“Pika Pi!” Pikachu called.

“Zorua Zor Zor!” Zorua barked, trying to get to me, but Iris held her grip.

“Okay! Hang on a little longer!” Ash said. Sandile held his haws tight on the rock, but it started to get loose. “You can do it, Sandile! Just a little bit more!” Ash grunted.

“He won’t be able to go on forever, Ash!” I grunted, holding onto him. As we held on, I felt another rumble. Oh for the love of Zekrom, why does this always happen to me?

Suddenly, another burst of geysers came up! The boiling water began to fall towards us.

“Ah!” Ash yelled in surprise. Oshawott ran by, shooting out a Water Gun attack. It managed to stop part of the boiling water, but a decent amount of it was headed straight for Ash.

“Ash! Look out!” Iris called. I gritted my teeth as I was about to do something stupid. I immediately let go of Ash, then ran in front of him, as the boiling water splashed on my back.

“GAAAAHHHHH!” I screamed as the water sizzled on my back. Grrr…well, I’m used to it due to my training.

“No! Kaito!” Iris shrieked.

“Ah!” Dan gasped in shock.

“Kaito?!” Ash gasped, surprised for me saving his life.

“ZOR!” Zorua barked in sadness, tearing up.

I fell to my knees, trying to relieve the pain.

“Kaito…I…” Ash stuttered as he was still surprised on the act I did.

“Argh…you can thank me later, look!” I grunted, trying to stand up. Ash whipped his head to see that Oshawott was falling. Oshawott wailed as he began to fall towards the boiling water.

Ash quickly took out his Pokeball as he shouted “Oshawott, return!”. With that, Oshawott was safely returned inside to his Pokeball. “You were great Oshawott!” Ash said. I got back up just in time to see Ash was about to lose his grip.

“Ash!” I grunted, as I tried to grab ahold of him. But I was too late as Ash was about to fall into the boiling water. Luckily, a miracle happened as Iris grabbed Ash’s hand just in time. Ash looked to see Iris smiling at us both.

“That was pretty crazy, you two.” Iris sighed.

“Nah,  that was nothing!” Ash grinned as he held out his hand for me to grab.

“Um…thanks.” I said looking away from them.

“[Not a problem, Kaito](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KLoXxMs2D0&list=PLF22D25327057875D&index=13)!” Ash said smiling at me before turning to Sandile. "Now, Sandile! Give it just one more push, okay?" Ash called. Sandile nodded, as he and the others raised themselves up high.

"Awesome!" Iris exclaimed. Ash and I both held onto the bridge, which began to fall apart. We all fell to the ground, creating a large dust.

The dust cleared, with Zorua running over to me.

“Zorua Zorua Zor!” Zorua asked in concern.

I let out a grunt as I got up painfully. "I'm fine. No need to be concerned... Agh!" I grunted, as I stayed low. Ash and Iris got up, running over to the me.

“Kaito, are you alright?" Iris asked.

"J-just leave me be, I’m fine." I stuttered, getting up.

"Kaito... Thanks for saving me back there." Ash thanked, smiling at the me feeling sorry for him. But, to the two trainer's surprise,

I didn’t smile back but let out a nod."It's okay. I’m fine, besides, it’s not like I don’t care if I die.“ I said, much to Ash’s and Iris’s surprise.

“W-what do you mean by that?” Iris asked.

“Nothing…it’s none of your business.” I said coldly, which Ash and Iris looked at each other in worried. It’s the truth, after all, their lives are far more important than mine.

* * *

[ **Later...** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8LR6HJ9rfQ&index=25&list=PL6akIKaXBeU3c2yirfNsgY_MF9A0AWDFj)

Ash, and Iris were all relaxing in the hot springs. Zorua, Axew, Pikachu, and Oshawott were doing the same. After all convincing and due to my back being burn from the boil water, I was forced to relax for the first time in my life, and I have to say…it’s feels so…refreshing.

"Well son? What do you think of our new hot spring?" Dan's father asked. Dan and his family reopened the hotel, due to the hot spring replacing the hot sand.

"I'm sorry the geysers caused us to lose the sand spa, but this is incredible!" Dan exclaimed.

"Hot water feels awesome!" Ash sighed, feeling relaxed.

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed, relaxing.

"Yeah! Five stars without a doubt!" Iris giggled.

"Axew!" Axew agreed with a happy nod.

"Wow, thanks!" Dan thanked, smiling.

"We now have a new attraction!" Dan's father chuckled.

"Yeah! There's nothing more relaxing than a hot spring!" Ash grinned.

“Whatever…” I muttered not interested in their conversation.

“Hey Kaito…” Hmm? I turned to Iris, who was staring at my…gloves…

“Why are you wearing those gloves even though you’re in the hot springs?” She asked. I hesitant at first before glaring back at her.

“It’s none of your business if I want too or not.” I replied.

“Really? Why’s that?”

“I told you before, that’s none of your business.” I said already annoyed with her questions.

“I..see..” Iris said raising a brow.

“Hey, speaking about that, Kaito…” Ash turned to me with a worried expression. “Why did you say nobody will ever care about you if you die?”

“….” I remained silent upon the question.

“It’s just that….your lives are far more important than mine.” I said looking away from him.

“Huh?” Ash asked.

“Nothing…and..Ash.” I then turned to him with a serious expression. “If you want to be my…friend, then you have to gain my trust first.” I said rubbing my arm.

“Okay, I see!” Ash said in determination, much to my surprise. “It’s trust you want, then I promise I’ll try my best to make you gain my trust Kaito.” Well heck, that was easy. Though, if they knew the truth, then they’ll just be afraid of me anyway. I then felt someone snuggling me as I looked down to see Zorua grinning at me.

“Well…I guess you’re right Zorua, it is…sort of refreshing.” I said sweat-dropping. Zorua just snickered as she transformed into me again. “Seriously?! I thought we agreed for you not to do that!” I exclaimed in anger. Everyone started to laugh while I just growled in anger. That Zorua of mine will be the death of me.

**And so, our heroes have now saved the Hot Spa Hotel. Now, our heroes and their Pokemon are enjoying the hot springs! What other part of their adventures awaits them? Find out next time on Pokemon Black And White: A New Hero**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**_So I decided to change the music link now, so if you viewers see highlighted blue words, then you can click on the link description below and listen to the music while reading the fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chapter, until then, Bye-onara!_ **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!

**_Last time in Pokemon Black and White: A New Hero, Kaito, Ash and Iris received a run-in with a Wild Sandile wearing sunglasses. They received help from a young boy name Dan, who tells them about the Sandile going crazy at the famous Hot Sand Spa Hotel, which he and his dad run. Soon after, trying to investigate the situation, they meet up with Oshawott, the same one from Prof. Juniper’s lab, but until they were caught by the same Sandile from before, who in returned, gets captured by Team Rocket, along with Pikachu, Zorua, and Oshawott. Luckily, Kaito managed to rescue them and find out that the Sandile were trying to get the people and the Pokemon out of the hotel because of the erupting hot spring geysers. Kaito, Ash, and Iris also helped the Sandile save the Wild Pokemon that got stucked around the hot water, and in return, they enjoyed a relaxing time at the hot springs. Now, it’s a new day for our heroes, as Ash, Pikachu, Kaito, Zorua, Iris and Axew are making their way towards a new town._ **

_**[Accumula Town - (Pokemon Black and White)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nW4LnRYqU04) ** _

Well, another boring day walking through this path. Lucky for us, we’re coming towards the next town. Once we saw the town up ahead, it caused the Kanto Trainer buffoon to grow ecstatic.

“Yes! We’ve finally reached Striaton City! Time for a Gym Battle!” Ash exclaimed.

“Pika!” Pikachu agreed.

POW!

I hit Ash on the back of the head, along with Zorua hitting Pikachu with its tail, causing the two to glare at me.

“Hey, what was that for?!” Ash demanded.

“First of all, that was for screaming, I was right next to you.” I said, with a glare. “Second, this isn’t Striaton City, it’s Accumula Town.” This caused Ash and Pikachu to widened their eyes in shock.

“Wait what?!” Ash exclaimed. And if in cue, little miss Dragon trainer walked passed us and chuckled.

“But of course you wouldn’t know that! You’re a kid!” Iris said, as she continued to giggle. I face-palmed at her and said “You do realize this idiot is from Kanto, so of course he doesn’t know much about the Unova Region, idiot.”

Iris pouted at me and said “I-I knew that. I was just...kidding around..”

“Yeah, sure you did..” I rolled my eyes, infuriating Iris even more.

“What was that?!” Irisi demanded.

“Whatever, just get out of my way.”  
  
“Zor!” Zorua and I walked right past them and headed towards Accumula Town. Ash and Iris caught up with me. Oh god, can’t these two ever learn the meaning of ‘personal space’?

“Man, what a bummer.” Ash sighed, feeling disappointed. “I was so psyched to have a Gym Battle…”

“Pika…” Oh get over it, it’s not we’ll even care about it.

“Hey, I know!” We turned to Iris, who was smiling happily all of a sudden. “Why don’t you two go to the Pokemon Battle Club? That’s where I’m going right now!” She suggested. I gave her a blank expression. She’s kidding right?  
  
“Pokemon Battle Club? What’s that?” Ash asked, rubbing his head.

“Of course you wouldn’t know that either!” Iris chuckled, causing Ash to growl in anger.

“Alright then, why don’t you explain then?!” Ash demanded. I sigh and shook my head while Zorua chuckled at the argument between Ash and Iris. I better just answer the damn question to shut them up.

“The Pokemon Battle Club is a place where trainers train and have many battles if you want. They can even hang out and such with their other...allies or so on. You can even contact them to ask and schedule them a battle if you want.” I explained, which made Ash amazed to hear that.

“Wow, how do you know?” Ash asked.

“That’s none of your business, everyone in Unova knows that.” I replied, glancing at him. “Of course, you wouldn’t know that since you’re from the Kanto Region, and Iris is just a plain idiotic girl.”

“WHAT?!” Iris yelled angrily. I sighed and continued my way.

“Just what’s your problem these days, Kaito?” I overheard Ash muttered. Please, like I need to tell my feelings to an immature loser like you. Seriously, how did an idiot like him ever got him to the top 4 in the Sinnoh League? He’s just...an idiot.

* * *

[ _**Pokemon Black and White Theme Song** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDvdbi0yYBA)

**_♪ It's always hard, when the journey begins._**  
_(Kaito, Ash, Iris, Cilan, Alice, Pikachu, Axew, and Zorua are standing near a cliff while watching a sunset, seeing both Reshiram and Zekrom flying around)_  
  
**Hard to find your way, hard to make new friends.**  
(Kaito faces off against Team Rocket in battle with help of Zorua)  
  
**But there's nothing you can't do cause you've got the power inside of you.**  
(Kaito looks at his gloves and clenches them in anger as he looks at the sky with determination)

 **It's not always black and white but your heart always knows what's right.**  
(Kaito is seen on top of a hill as Alice, Takao, Ash, Iris, and Cilan stands next to him, encouraging him.)  
 

 _**It's not about win or lose, it's the path you choose.** _  
_(Kaito smiles softly at them as Zorua licks his face, which he appreciates as they run to the main path with a determined expression, ready to take on new challenges)_

 **Let the journey begin**  
(The Title screen appears)  
**Pokémon! ♪**

* * *

We finally arrived to the Pokemon Battle Club as we entered the lobby.

“Here! This is the Pokemon Battle Club!” Iris said as she led us to the screen panel towards the front desk. She clicked on the screen panel, which showed some of the trainers’ profile. “This is the Bulletin Board. You can check any trainer’s profile to see who you want to battle against.” Iris explained as she scrolled down the page to show us some of the trainers that can be battled.

“Wow, that’s so cool!” Ash exclaimed as I let out a sigh.

“Yeah...amazing…” I muttered, rolling my eyes.

“You don’t seem impressed by it.”  
  
“Gee, how can you tell?” I said in sarcasm, causing Ash to glare at me.

“Well anyway, the Battle Club is an awesome place where trainers can sharpen their skills by battling as they see fit!” Iris stated.

“Whatever, I don’t see the point.” I shrugged.

“Zorua! Zor!” Zorua smirked at me as she jumped off my shoulder and transformed into me again. Stay calm Kaito, stay calm. Pretend that Zorua isn’t me.

_**[Event Theme 2 - (Yo Kai Watch)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=403G-kgpF6s) ** _

“Why hello there, I’m Kaito Ayuma!” What the hell? I opened my eyes to see Iris using Zorua as a puppet while she was transformed into me. “I’m a big emo kid who thinks Iris is a big winner and more better than her! Oh the irony!” I growled angrily and gave her a death glare, which she noticed and chuckled sheepishly as Zorua transformed back into its original form. Zorua didn’t mind of my death glare as it just chuckled at me.

“You were saying?” I asked, glancing at Iris, who flinched at my death glare.

“N-nothing! I said nothing!” Iris exclaimed, laughing nervously.

“Jeez Kaito, you sure know how to pull off a scary look like that.” Ash said, surprised by my death glare.  
  
“I don’t care, let’s just go.” I said, walking towards the door until we heard an explosion.

“What was that?!” Ash asked, surprised.

“Pika?” Pikachu asked, surprised as well. Ash, Pikachu, and Iris ran towards to see where it was coming from. I let out a sigh and realized that those idiots aren’t gonna leave anytime soon, so….yeah.

“Zorua, let’s go.” I called her over, which she nodded and hopped onto my shoulder. We walked over to the next room, and saw a giant indoor battlefield. Ash and Iris were there and they were watching the battlefield. “What’s happening here?” I asked.

_**[Battle Theme - (Pokemon Black and White 2)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnVntRIo6bs) ** _

“Oh, just watching a battle and it’s going great!” Ash exclaimed with excitement. I sighed and looked at the battle. The Pokemon that were battling was a bipedal, pink-and-cream Pokémon with oval, blue eyes. The top of its head, its back, and arms are pink, while the lower half of its face, body, ears are cream-colored, as well as its front and fingers. The patterning of pink and cream on its chest resembles a jacket.

And the other was a bipedal, otter-like Pokémon that is primarily light blue. It has small black ears, a pointed crest at the back of its head, a red nose, and long white whiskers forming tilted V-shapes. Two pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Its forelimbs have three fingers on each black paw.

Me and Ash took out our Pokedexes to examine these two Pokemon.  
  
_“Audino, the Hearing Pokemon. Using the feelers on its ears, it can tell how someone is feeling or when an egg might hatch.”_  
  
_“Dewott, The Discipline Pokemon and the evolve form of Oshawott. Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scalchop technique. Scalchop techniques differ from one Dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops.”_

“Whoa…” Ash muttered, amazed to hear that.

“Audino, use Cut!” Audino’s trainer commanded. Audino charged towards Dewott with a Cut Attack at Dewott.

“Dewott! Water Gun!” Dewott’s Trainer called. Dewott rapidly splashed Water Gun at Audino.  
  
“Quick Audino, use Protect!” Audino shielded itself with Protect, unfazed by the Water Gun attack. “Now use Thunderbolt!”

“It knows Thunderbolt?!” Ash exclaimed in shock. Audino fired its electric attack, shocking Dewott, causing it to go faint.  
  
“Dewott is unable to battle, Audino is the winner and the match goes to Alice Yamada!” We turned to see the trainer who won, as she smiled softly and returned Audino back into its Pokeball. I gazed at her as she had blonde hair that goes down to her back with a braid on her left side of her, tied with a orange ribbon. She had green eyes, wears a blue collared jacket over a white blouse and the orange-brownish tie, along with a short black skirt with a red outline of a rose on the right side of her skirt and heeled knee-high boots. Her skin was also light.

“Dewott, are you okay?!” Dewott’s trainer asked worriedly as he picked his Dewott from the ground and ran straight towards the Pokemon Center. She must be that powerful and strategic in order to beat an evolved Pokemon.  
  
_**[Beautiful Morning - (Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkEMJR5kfsg)**_

She noticed me looking at her as she turned around and looked at me with a blank expression, almost emotionless as me.

“Is there a problem?” She asked, causing me to blink and looked away.

“Nothing.” I replied quickly, looking away from her. She walked over to us with a serious expression on her face.

“Hi, my name is Ash, this is my buddy Pikachu!” Ash introduced himself, along with his Pikachu.

“Pika Pika!” Pikachu smiled happily at the young lady.

“And my name is Iris, nice to meet you.” Iris waved to her.

“Hello, my name is Alice Maeda.” Alice Maeda? Hmm, for a powerful female trainer, she has quite a name. “And you are?” My thoughts were cut-off as seeing her looking at me with a serious look on her face.

“...Kaito Ayuma.” I said, glancing away from her. “There, I said it, now can you leave?”

“Kaito! You should know how to be proper in front of a girl!” Iris exclaimed angrily at me. “I was wrong, sometimes, you act like a little kid.”

“Says the little kid herself.” I retorted back, much to her anger.

“What?!” Iris yelled as she tried getting me, but Ash held her back.  
  
“I-Iris! Calm down! Just ignore her!” Ash said, calming Iris down a little.

“It’s alright Iris, it doesn’t matter.” Alice replied, glaring at me. “So, tell me...care to have a battle?” This caused me to raise a brow at her. She wants to battle me, even though we just met? I get this is a trainer thing, but still...what’s her deal?

“Not interested.” I replied, turning around and walking away. Zorua then jumped off my shoulder, eager that she wanted to battle. “Now what Zorua?” I asked, annoyed.

“Zor! Zorua! Zor!” Zorua demanded. It seems that she wants me to battle. Well, it seems that I got no choice then.

“...Fine, I’ll do it, but I’m choosing the Pokemon for the battle.” I replied, glancing away from Zorua.

“No fair! I want to battle her!” Ash exclaimed in annoyance.

“I’m sorry but I wish to battle him.” Alice said, much to my confusion. What? Why in the world would she battle with me?

“Come on please!” Ash begged. Alice looked at him for a while until she smiled.

“Alright then, I’ll battle you first, and then Kaito.” Alice replied, much to Ash’s excitement.

“Alright! That’s good to hear!” Ash exclaimed.  
  
“Pikachu!” Pikachu agreed.  
  
“So, do I hear that we have another battle coming?” We turned around to see a man wearing a gi outfit with a serious expression and furry mustache.

“And you are?” I asked, raising a brow.

“Oh, the names Don George! Manager of the Pokemon Battle Club.” He introduced himself. Ash and Iris grew amazed to hear that, while Alice let out a nod and I just crossed my arms and let out a ‘hmph’ sound. Like I would waste my time with anyone but him. I could already tell that this man will be a nuisance to me like the boy and the girl next to me.

“Hi, my name is Iris!” Iris introduced herself as she turned to me and Ash. “I’d like to introduce you to Ash and Kaito.”

“Hey…” I said, glancing towards him.

“Iris was just telling me that anyone could have a battle here if they want to!” Ash explained, making Dong George chuckled and smiled.

“Right! That’s correct!” Don George nodded.

“I’m going to challenge the Striaton Gym, and I want to get ready!” Ash explained with a confident smile.

“Pika Pika!” Pikachu nodded in agreement

“Ah! A Pikachu? How unusual to see one in the Unova Region!” Dong George chuckled.

“It is unusual…” Alice muttered as she turned to Ash and said “Tell me, are you from the Kanto Region?”

“Why yes, in Pallet Town.” Ash nodded with a smile. “How did you know?”

Alice chuckled and said “Well, I’ve read about Pikachu’s and read that they’re inhabited in the Kanto Region, that’s all.” I looked at her for a moment, using my Perceive ability to examine her, but it turns out that she wasn’t lying. “So how about that battle?”

“You bet!” Ash exclaimed, pumped up. Oh great, let’s see where this will go.

Ash and Alice walked into their respective battlefields, Alice on the left, and Ash on the right.

“Now Audino, let’s go!” Alice summoned her Audino into battle, who made a determined look on its face.

“Now Pikachu, I choose-” Suddenly, Ash’s pokeball was opened, releasing Oshawott.  
  
“Oshawott!” Oshawott exclaimed excitedly.

“Huh? Oshawott? What are you doing out of your Pokeball?” Ash asked.

“Oshawott! Wott! Osha! Oshawott!” Oshawott started to explain while I face-palmed.

“Great, now what does that moron of a Pokemon want?” I muttered under my breath.

“Oh I see, so you want to battle, huh?” Ash asked, smiling towards his Oshawott, which it nodded. Oshawott turned around, ready to battle until it saw Audino as it made a determined look and got into its battle stance. Oshawott went pale as it started to back away and laughed nervously. “Huh? What’s wrong now Oshawott?”

“Yep, freaking called it.” I said, shaking my head in disappointment. That Pokemon is a disappointment, no wonder Trip chose Snivy instead of Oshawott. Oshawott shook its head and was instantly returned back into its Pokeball, making Ash and Pikachu to blink in surprise.

“Well...Okay, Pikachu, looks like it’s up to you, bud!” Ash exclaimed, which Pikachu nodded in agreement as it got into battle and glared at Audino.

“Now, I’ll be the referee of this match!” Don George announced, standing between the battlefield as he announced “Now, the battle between Ash Ketchum and Alice Maeda is now about to begin! The battle will be over if one of your Pokemon are unable to battle. Now...Begin!”

_**[Battle Rival! - (Pokemon Black and White)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxySv1HFlQ0) ** _

“Pikachu, use Quick Attack!” Pikachu charged towards Audino with a powerful Quick Attack. Alice smirked as she called out one of Audino’s move.

“Audino, use Cut!” Audino nodded and charged towards Pikachu with a Cut Attack as the two attacks collided with each other, but Audino was too powerful it slammed Pikachu back as he skidded on the ground to a halt.

“Wow, that Audino is tough!” Ash exclaimed in shock.

“We’ve have been training.” Alice commented as she called out “Now Audino, use Thunderbolt!” Audino nodded and fired its electric attack towards Pikachu. Where is she going with this?

“Pikachu, countered it with your Thunderbolt!” Ash commanded. Pikachu nodded and fired its own electric attack as the two electric attacks collided with each other, but Audino’s electric attack surpassed Pikachu’s as it hit him, causing a great explosion.

“Pikachu!” Ash shouted. Pikachu fell back on the ground and struggled to get back up.

“No way, that Audino somewhere surpassed Pikachu’s Thunderbolt!” Iris exclaimed.

“That Audino is quite powerful…” I muttered, a little impress by how strong Audino is.

“Alright then, let’s try to use Iron Tail!” Pikachu managed to get back up and jumped into the air to hit Audino with Iron Tail.

“Audino, use Protect!” Audino nodded and covered itself in a shield, deflecting Pikachu’s Iron Tail.

“What?!” Ash exclaimed.

“Now use Cut!” Audino’s Protect disappeared as it jumped and attacked Pikachu real hard, causing Pikachu to land back on the ground, and once the smoke cleared up, Pikachu was already done.

“Pikachu is unable to battle, Audino is the winner and the match goes to Alice Maeda!” Don George announced. Ash ran towards Pikachu and picked him up.

_**[Encounter! Zinnia - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqgnEXXD8EE) ** _

“Pikachu, are you alright bud?” Ash asked in worried.

“Pika...Pika…” Pikachu slowly nodded.

“Here.” Alice walked over and gave Ash a Sitrus Berry.

“Oh wow, thanks.” Ash smiled happily at her as he fed Pikachu the sitrus berry, which completely healed him up. Pikachu let out a yawn and smiled happily that it was now heal up.

“Pikachu, you’re okay!” Ash exclaimed, hugging Pikachu before looking at Alice. “Thanks Alice.”

“It’s the least I could do to help.” Alice smiled, but I knew somewhere from that smile that she’s hiding something. She then turned to me with a smirk on her face. “So anyway, would you like to battle me now?”

“....Fine.” I replied with a sigh as I walked over to the battlefield and planned to get this battle over with. As I walked into my battlefield, Alice returned her Audino back into its Pokeball. “So you’re not using Audino eh?”

“Nah, Audino needs some rest, I got another one anyway. Mienfoo, let’s go!” Alice threw her Pokeball into the air, releasing another Pokemon. It was a yellow, bipedal, mustelid-like Pokémon, with round ears, red eyes, and a pink nose with a whisker on each side. Its red arms look similar to flared sleeves, and the paws are yellow. It chest has a small red band, and its pelt piles around its thighs resembling a tunic or robe.

“I see now…” I took out my Pokedex to confirm my suspicions on this Pokemon.  
  
_“Mienfoo, The Martial Arts Pokemon. In fights, they dominate with onslaughts of flowing, continuous attacks. With their sharp claws, they cut enemies. They have mastered elegant combos. As they concentrate, their battle moves become swifter and more precise.”_

Yep, just as I thought. Well, I’ll play her little game, I was getting bored anyway. “Alright, I see your choice. Zorua, you wouldn’t mind if I choose a different Pokemon than you, okay?” Zorua ears dropped down in disappointment that I didn’t choose her. I scratched her ear, cheering her up a little as I took out a Pokemon of my own.

“Tepig, let’s go!” I threw my Pokeball, releasing Tepig into battle. Tepig got determined as she breathed in and out of some of her fire.

“A Tepig, eh? An interesting choice, shall we begin?” Alice said, crossing her arms with a smile.

“Sure, you can make the first move.” I said, keeping my gaze at her in case she does have any tricks up her sleeve.

“Now, the battle between Kaito Ayuma and Alice Maeda is about to begin. The battle will be over if one of your Pokemon is unable to battle. Now, let the battle begin!”

_**[Rival Battle! - (Pokemon Black and White)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHc9GPd_Y1U) ** _

**“** Alright Mienfoo, use Karate Chop!” Mienfoo jumped in the air and attempt to hit Tepig on the head with Karate Chop.

“Tepig, use Ember!” I called, which Tepig fired its Ember Attack, pushing Mienfoo back, landing back on the ground. Mienfoo glared at Tepig in anger for that sneaky attack. Alice just looked at me, rubbing her chin until she called out another move.

“Mienfoo! Low Kick!” Mienfoo charged and hit Tepig below its feet, causing her to trip. “Now use Force Palm!” Mienfoo used Force Palm, hitting Tepig back to me. Tepig slowly got up and growled angrily at Mienfoo. I could sense it’s determination that it wants to defeat Mienfoo. Alright, now that I study Mienfoo’s moves, I can now counterattack.

“Tepig, use Tackle!” Tepig nodded as it charged towards Mienfoo, but I noticed the smirk on Alice’s face.

“Mienfoo, dodge and use Force Palm again!” Alice commanded, which Mienfoo nodded as it dodged Tepig’s Tackle attack, and prepared to use its Force Palm.

“Shouldn’t have done it.” I said, much to Alice’s confusion. “Tepig, duck!” Tepig ducked down, before Mienfoo could even touched him. “Tepig, use Tackle!” Tepig tackled Mienfoo on the stomach, knocking him back to his trainer.

“Amazing, so you somehow knew that was gonna happen after seeing it the first time…” Alice said, as I kept glaring at her. Hmm, just what is her game? “Now Mienfoo, use Low Kick!” Mienfoo attempted to hit Tepig from below with its Low Kick attack.

“Tepig, dodge and use Flame Charge!” Tepig jumped over Mienfoo, completely dodging Mienfoo’s attack, and once Tepig landed behind Mienfoo, it began stomping it’s feet as smoke began to cover around her, until she came charging in with a Flame Charge, knocking Mienfoo into the wall. Once the smoke cleared, Mienfoo was down for the count and Tepig cheered for defeating its first opponent in its first battle.

“Mienfoo is unable to battle, Tepig is the winner and the match goes to Kaito Ayuma!” Don George announced.

_**[Victory! Trainer - (Pokemon Black and White)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOexwBzu8f4) ** _

“Whatever…” I muttered as I returned Tepig back into her Pokeball. Zorua jumped onto my shoulder and licked my cheek, as I tried hiding my blush.

“You know, you’re quite good.” I glanced towards Alice as she returned Mienfoo back into its Pokeball and walked towards me. “You know, with that kind of skill, you might be able to win the Unova League.” Alice said, smiling at me, which I ignored as I crossed my arms and looked away.

“Yeah, I have no interest at all.” I replied bluntly.

“Huh? Really?” Alice asked in surprise, before going into thought. I examined her more and noticed her finger twitching when rubbing her chin. Now I know something is off about her.

“Wow, that was an awesome fight Kaito!” I glanced towards to the left to see Ash and Iris running towards me. “Man, it was so awesome!” Ash exclaimed happily.

“Pikachu!” Pikachu nodded in agreement.

“You know, I’m surprise that you managed to come up with a strategy by just seeing her Mienfoo’s moves just once.” Iris added, surprised.

“Whatever…” I muttered, rolling my eyes.

“Anyway…” Ash said, looking at me with a smile on his face. “After seeing this battle, I want to battle you!”

“What?” I asked, raising a brow in annoyance. Zorua chuckled at my reaction as Iris glared at Ash and exclaimed “Cool it, Ash! Kaito needs to take a break from his first battle right now! Even Pikachu!”

“But come on!” Ash exclaimed in shock. “Alice healed Pikachu with a Sitrus Berry and now feeling better!”

“Yeah well...too bad, I’m not interested.” I sighed, much to Ash’s disappointment and Iris making a smug look at him.

“See, what did I tell you? What a little kid.” Iris shrugged with a smile on her face.

“Yeah, sure thing...little brat.” I said bluntly, which made Iris fumed in anger. Suddenly, we started to hear an alarm sound, which surprised Pikachu and Zorua.  
  
“What the hell?” I muttered, looking around for that obnoxious sound.

_**[New Classmates of The Dead - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4MA78DV3W8) ** _

“It sounds like the alarm…” Alice said, looking around in alarm. Suddenly, three men wearing gi outfits like Don George came to the battlefield.

“Battle manager, sir! It’s the emergency alarm!” The man exclaimed.

“Something’s in the storage room!” The other replied.

“It’s probably that mysterious Pokemon!” The third one add.

Don George sighed and nodded as he said “Right, I’m coming!” Don George followed after the three men to know who where.

“Oh man! A mystery Pokemon?” Ash asked.

“How cool is that?!” Iris asked, feeling excited.

“And something that we shouldn’t bother to go.” I replied, much to their shock.

“But come on Kaito! I want to catch it!” Ash exclaimed.

“Yeah, and besides, they might need our help!” Iris added.

“Well too bad, it’s not our problem, and we’re not involve in this nonsense.” I said, rolling my eyes and sighed. “Look, we barely know these people and you want to help them? You two are stupid if you want to help them.”  Besides...nobody ever helped me when  _he_  left me.

“No...we need to see this.” Huh? I turned to Alice, who made a serious expression. “Besides, this mysterious Pokemon might be powerful, not even the Battle manager and his pupils might even take them down, so I’m going to investigate.” Alice left the battlefield and followed after Don George and his students.

“You heard her! Let’s go!” Ash said, following her, along with Iris. I face-palmed and sighed in annoyance. You have to be freaking kidding me.

“Fine…Let’s go Zorua…” I muttered, which Zorua nodded as we began to follow after the idiots and the girl. Let’s just get this dumb thing over with.

* * *

_**[Later](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kl4VnTNuS-0) ** _

We arrived to the scene, or in this case, had to follow and keep an eye on these idiotic trainers and the girl to the scene. Apparently, we saw the students and Don George investigating the storage room.  
  
“It doesn’t look like much of a stolen, sir.” The first student stated. Don George nodded as he looked up to see a surveillance camera.

“Hmm...The security camera must’ve recorded something. Let’s review it!” Don George called.

“Sir!” The three pupils agreed.

“Good idea, tell me Mr. Don George.” Alice called, gaining the Battle manager’s attention. “About that camera, has it always been on every day and night?”

“Why yes, and it seems it wasn’t damaged at all.” Don George replied.  
  
“Then please show us the surveillance video, that way, we can identified the culprits.” Alice said in a serious expression.

* * *

Soon, we all headed to the security room where we can be able to see what was in the surveillance cameras.

“So what’s going in?” Ash asked as one of Don George’s students began finding the recording of the storage room from today.  
“The food in the storage room has been stolen a lot lately, and an unidentified Pokemon sightings, too.” Don George explained.

“And that’s why there’s so many cameras around the Accumula Town Battle Club.” Alice added, understanding the situation.

“Zor…” Zorua tilted her head in confusion upon hearing about this theft. So this mysterious Pokemon was stealing food around here? I wonder…

“Awesome! If it’s a new kind of Pokemon, I want to catch it!” Ash exclaimed in excitement.

“Such a kid. You can’t find a new Pokemon that easily.” Iris chuckled.

“Why not you shut up since you got excited upon hearing about the mysterious Pokemon and complained that you wanted to help after I refuse not to.” I said coldly, causing Iris to glare at me.

“Can you please be quiet you three? I’m trying to focus on the videos.” Alice said, glaring at us before turning back to the screen.

“Sorry, but man…” Ash sighed in disappointment. “It would be awesome to find and capture that mystery Pokemon.”

“Battle manager, sir! We’re ready to go!” One of the students called.

“Good!” Don George nodded. “Let’s just see what went on.”

“Sir, here it is.” The second student said as he started to play the video. The video showed a shadow narrowly escaping from the storage room. At the same time, a couple of people came out as well. Wait, that big red ‘R’ on that shirt. Oh god, you have to be freaking kidding me right now…

“Hey, who are these people?” The third student asked.

“I know them! It’s Team Rocket!” Ash snapped angrily.

“Pika!” Pikachu growled as he glared at the evil trio in the video.

“Who’s Team Rocket?” Don George asked, not familiar with them.

“Team Rocket is a criminal organization that’s from the Kanto Region and an annoying bunch that doesn’t know its place.” I replied with a shrug and annoyed expression. Why can’t those losers just go back to Kanto and mind their own businesses there?

“In other words, they’re really bad people who steal other people’s Pokemon!” Ash explained.

“Ugh! Not them again!” Iris exclaimed, annoyed to see them as well.  
  
“So...it’s true, Team Rocket are here in the Unova Region…” Huh? I overheard Alice muttered. What does she mean that? Does she know them? I better find out myself.

“Well, the security system caught more than those guys!” Don George stated as we looked back to the video. “I’d like you to play that part of the security tape once more!”

“Sir!” The three students nodded as they rewind the video before stopping on the part where we just saw the shadow.

“A shadow…” I muttered, narrowing my eyes in using my perceive ability to identifying it, but no luck.

“Dark and skinny….” Iris added.

“Just what kind of Pokemon is it?” Alice wondered. Ash took out his Pokedex, typing up the description. Now, what’s this buffoon doing?

“Looks to me like this Pokemon!” Ash chuckled as he showed us his Pokedex.

_“Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon, and the evolved form of Eevee. Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack.”_

“Wow! That’s so cool!” Iris exclaimed in excitement, but me and Alice had doubts.

“You’re kidding right?” I asked, raising a brow. “You do realize that this isn’t the Johto Region, this is the Unova Region. No other Pokemon besides Unova Region Pokemon lives here.”

“Zor! Zorua!” Zorua agreed with me.

“He does have a point. Umbreon are never seen in Unova before.” Alice added, rubbing her chin.

“Yes, true…” Don George nodded before smirking. Oh god, please don’t tell me he’s taking into Ash’s claim. “But if we were to discover one, it would be a huge fine!” I gave him a deadpan expression and said “You can’t be serious?”

“Alright! Let’s keep our eyes open and find Umbreon!” Don George announced, completely ignoring me.

“Sir!” The three students nodded in agreement as they ran off into different directions.

“Well, it seems that we’re off going to find a mysterious Pokemon that it possibly could be Umbreon.” Alice replied, rubbing her chin in thought.

“So Ash, Kaito, and Alice, what are you say we go and help them out?” Iris suggested.

“Sure! Let’s go!” Ash agreed.

“Well I would like to see if its Umbreon or not, so sure.” Alice nodded.

“Yeah, no...and when I mean no, I mean hell no.” I said, narrowing my eyes in annoyance.

“What?! But what if this Umbreon be too tricky for Don George and the others to catch?!” Iris exclaimed.

“I don’t need an annoying little girl who absolutely don’t know the world than I do.” I said bluntly, much to her shock.  
  
“W-what do you mean?”

“This world is full of people you can’t trust, like you three for example.” Ash, Pikachu, and Iris widened their eyes in shock to hear that while Alice just looked at me with a hard serious look. “So you have to do things alone and ignore people’s help, no matter how much they begged. Remember that…” I said, walking out of the room, leaving those two bratty trainers shunned in silence, but I don’t think that Alice Yamada girl doesn’t know when to be curious. Just...what is she planning?

* * *

_**[Accumula Town - (Pokemon Black and White)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nW4LnRYqU04) ** _

I was outside of Accumula Town, leaning against a wall near the Storage Room. I wasn’t interested in helping out these idiots in catching some mystery Pokemon, and I’m just wasting my time. If Prof. Juniper was joking around, then this joke is extremely terrible. This journey is suppose to help me smile and enjoy myself? Because it really isn’t.  
  
“Zorua…” Zorua looked at me in concern as I glanced away from her. Thinking about this stuff just makes me-

“Hey.” Well, look who decided to show up. The girl. She walked towards me with a serious expression on her face. “I see you’re trying to ignore the situation, right?”

“If you didn’t caught what I said earlier, then you’re more idiotic than those two idiots.” I replied with a dark glare. She wasn’t fazed as she said “I understand if you can’t trust people, but there are times where you have to trust them, no matter what. Even if you think of those two and possibly the others as an annoyance to you, they’ll always be by your side when you need them the most.” I scoffed at her and looked away.

“Is that you’re only reason to be here?” I asked, surprising Alice a little.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’m here to check on you.” Alice replied, crossing her arms.  
  
“I told you to leave me alone.” I told her again, already annoyed at these idiots. Why did I ever get myself dragged into these kind of situations.

“Come on Kaito, I know we barely met, but I can help you out if you trust me.” Alice offered with a soft smile. I looked at her for a while, but I saw Zorua looking at me with pleading eyes, causing me to sigh. Oh good grief.

I sighed and said “Alright fine, let’s get this over with.” Alice nodded as she led me to the warehouse.  
  
“So while you were gone, me, Ash, and Iris were setting up Pokemon food in case of that mysterious Pokemon came back and tried to eat some, and that’s when we’ll catch it.” Alice explained.

“For once, they actually use their brains to come up with an idea.” I said, which made Zorua chuckle.

“Anyway, we should be able to catch it in no time.” Alice continued until we heard a loud sound coming from the warehouse. “That must be it! Let’s go!” Alice and I ran to the scene, only to find not the mysterious Pokemon, but Oshawott eating all of the Pokemon food.

“Hey! Oshawott! That Pokemon food doesn’t belong to you! Stop that!” Alice exclaimed, which made Oshawott blew a raspberry at us and continued to eat the food. I twitched my eye as I sighed and turned to Zorua.  
  
“Zorua...deal with him.” I commanded, which she nodded as she fired Dark Pulse at Oshawott, knocking him out.  
  
“Don’t you think that was too rough?” Alice asked.

“Whatever, never show mercy to those who don’t listen.” I said, confusing Alice as I picked up Oshawott and hid him behind some boxes. “Anyway, let’s just get out of here and find a hiding spot.” I replied, which she nodded.

_**[Buzzkill - (Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yC2oSp7pIRU) ** _

“Alright.” Alice said as we ran out of the warehouse to find a good hiding spot of the place. Once we ran out of the warehouse, we heard a voice shouting “Wait up!” We stopped and looked at each other to know who just shouted that. That was the boy, now what’s-

“GAH!” I was immediately shoved to the ground, falling on my back.

“Zor!” Zorua called, running to my side.

“Kaito, are you alright?!” Alice asked in concern.

“I was shoved to the ground by someone or something, what do you think?” I asked angrily as I got back up, but not before I saw a glimpse of the Pokemon that shoved me.

“Ash! Alice! Kaito!” We turned to see Ash and Iris coming our way. “What’s going on?!” Iris demanded.

“I figured who the mystery Pokemon is!” Ash exclaimed. Iris and Alice widened their eyes while I gave him a raise brow.

“Huh?! You did?!” Iris asked. Ash didn’t respond as he ran after the Pokemon.

“Slow down! I want to catch it!” Iris called as she ran after Ash.

“Oh boy, let’s just get this over with.” I said, rolling my eyes as we ran after the two.

“Wait! Hold on!” Alice called after them. Oh great, now what else we got?!

* * *

_**[Later](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ynk-4E1PFtc) ** _

A few minutes passed or so as we finally caught up with Ash and Iris, who were cornering a Pokemon at a dead end.

“Guys, what’s going on?” Alice asked.

“I don’t know, but we finally managed to get the Pokemon.” Iris explained with a concern look. “But now, Ash is trying to calm it down.” I glanced at the scene to see Ash walking slowly towards the Pokemon, but one look at it, and it caused me to raise a brow. Haven’t I seen that Pokemon before?

“Don’t worry, it’s okay. I’m not here to hurt you, really. You don’t have to be scared.” Ash said softly, but once he got close enough, he held the Pokemon up, who panicked and tried to escape his grasp. It then glared at Ash, blowing smoke at his face.

“Ah!” Iris gasp in surprise. As the smoke passed, Ash’s face was covered in soot, as he coughed.

“Ugh...Told ya! I won’t hurt you!” Ash said with a tooth-eating grin. The Pokemon grew startled with Ash’s quick recovery.

“Te...pig?” It whimpered, causing me to be a little surprise. It is what I think it is!

“I’ll bet you’d like to eat some yummy Pokemon food, right?” Ash asked as the Pokemon slowly nodded. Ash then got into a sitting position, beginning to untying the ropes around its snout. We walked close enough to see it more clearly.

“I knew it…” I muttered as I took out my Pokedex and scanned it.

_“Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon. It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp.”_

“So the mystery Pokemon was a Tepig? How unusual.” Alice muttered.

“I’ll get that off of you…” Ash said gently as Tepig closed its eyes tight, probably thinking that it might get hurt.

“Be gentle. It looks pretty tight.” Iris said, not wanting Tepig to be in pain. I noticed the frown Ash made as he tried getting the rope out of Tepig’s snout.

“It is! Oh man...who would do such a terrible thing?” Ash asked.

“Probably someone who didn’t even care for it.” Alice said, getting slightly angrily. I looked at the Tepig and noticed the sad look, causing me to softened my expression. Seeing this Tepig reminds me of when I was young when no one was there for me back in Nuvema Town, when everyone shunned me because of what me and my family are. Monsters...killers...that’s what they called us...because..that’s what we are…

“Hey, you alright?” Hm? I turned around to Alice, who looked at me in worried. I scoffed at her as I crossed my arms and said “N-nothing, I’m fine.”

I then noticed the worried look on Zorua’s face. I scratched her ear a little to stop feeling bad for me until I noticed that Ash finally getting the rope out of its snout, much to Tepig’s joy. Ash then took out a handkerchief and started cleaning Tepig up. Iris then brought out a bowl filled with Pokemon food and handed it to Tepig.

“Here!” Iris called, handing the food to Tepig.

“Great, now you eat up!” Ash said, which Tepig nodded and started to gobble up all the food as fast as it could. “Whoa, slow it down there, Tepig!” Ash warned, but just grinned. Why? Why does he just...helps everyone, no matter if its a bunch of people you barely met? Even if helps someone that dislikes him, does he just helps them? But...why? I just don’t...understand.

“That’s it! Slow is the way to go!” Ash exclaimed, petting Tepig on the head. Alice, Iris, and Zorua smiled softly at the happy Tepig, while I stayed neutral.

“We should probably head back to the Battle Club and tell Don George about this.” Alice suggested.

“Right, let’s go guys.” Ash said, which we all nodded. Why I nod you ask? I’m just...curious and all.

* * *

We headed back to the Battle Club to go and talk to Don George and his students about the mysterious Pokemon. I continued to gaze at Tepig, who was being held by Ash gently while it slept. I could feel this Tepig’s pain…

“Hey look, it’s Don George!” Iris exclaimed as I blinked and saw him and his students in front of the Battle Club.

“Huh? Oh hey there kiddos, how it’s going?” Don George asked, waving back to us.

“We managed to track down the mystery Pokemon, and it turns out it was this Tepig.” Alice explained, pointing at the sleeping Tepig.

“Huh, so that’s it, huh?” Don George asked, surprised. “So it wasn’t an Umbreon after all, that explains about that talking Pokemon we met up.”

“Talking Pokemon?” Ash asked, confused on what he meant. Wait, but the only Pokemon that could do that is….

Those….bastards…

“I never heard of a talking Pokemon before.” Alice said, crossing her arms in deep thought.

“That’s what we thought too and we wanted to catch it, but it got away.” Don George before noticing the rope in my hands. “Hey, where you get that?”

“It was from Tepig.” I explained. “Apparently, it was wrapped around Tepig’s snout, preventing it from eating anything.” This caused Don George to gasp and widened his eyes.

“Wait a minute, I know this Tepig!” Don George exclaimed.

“You do?!” Iris asked in shock.

**[ Roxas - (Kingdom Hearts 2) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T81VosqjBzc) **

“Of course, see, it all happened two weeks ago when a trainer came to the Battle Club and had a Tepig, but Tepig lost a battle so easily. Soon, the trainer tied Tepig up from a pole and just left. I found Tepig like that and tried to help, but once untied it from the pole, it ran away with the rope still around its body and tried to go after its trainer, but I see it didn’t had any luck to find him.” Don George explained, causing Iris to be saddened to hear that while Ash growled in anger.

“How could he?! No one should abandon Tepig like that!” Ash exclaimed. Alice became a little sad to hear something like that happened to Tepig while I darkened my face. If I ever find that trainer, I’ll….no, I mustn’t. I don't want to end up like my him. A monster who has no mercy on whom he hurts, no matter what. I just need...to stay calm.

“I see….we understand.” Alice said, glancing away from them. Suddenly, Zorua’s ears’ perked up as she started barking.  
  
“Zor Zor!” I looked at her in confusion.  
  
“What is it?” I asked. Zorua hopped off my shoulder and pointed towards the alleyway as a familiar trio came out with a bag in their hands. “You have to be kidding me…” I muttered in a deadpan expression. Well, I tried  to stay away from them, but now this is happening.

_**[Calling - (The World Ends With You)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKWKr5-ak9M) ** _

“It’s the twerps?!” Jessie and James exclaimed in shock.

“Team Rocket?!” Ash growled.

“Oh, not you guys again!” Iris snapped angrily.  
  
“So...that’s Team Rocket.” Alice said, glaring at the evil trio.

“Great, what the hell do you three want?” I asked, already tired on fighting them again.

James scoffed at us as he said “You and your assumptions! Chow!” And with those words, the evil trio began to make their escape! I then noticed the bag in their hands and became curious on what’s inside. Suddenly, Oshawott appeared and chased after the trio. Oh yeah, I forgot about him.

“Oshawott! What are you doing?!” Ash asked.

“Osha Osha Oshawott!” Oshawott called, but we didn’t understand a single word on what’s it saying.

“Oshawott, what are you talking about?” Ash asked, scratching his head. Oshawott pointed towards the trio, at the bag. Is it something about the bag? I use my perceive ability to look closely at the bag and began to see something struggling inside as it made a sound.

“Pika! Pika Pika!” Oh god, they really done it. Ash must’ve heard it as he widened his eyes in surprise.

“That voice! Who’s that?...Pikachu!” Ash exclaimed in shock.

“Who’s that? So naive, indeed!” Oh no they’re freaking ain’t do that crap!

“We’ll answer you, when we feel the need!” And I stand corrected. Don’t these idiots get tired of saying that crap?  
  
“Bring white light of evil into the future!”

“Thrusting the hammer of justice onto the black darkness of the universe!”  
  
“Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!”

“The fiery destroyer, Jessie!”

“And with thunderous emotions, I am James!”

“Wisest of the wise, I’m Meowth!”

“Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!”

“It’s that talking Meowth!” One of Don George’s students’ called.

“Which means Meowth is one of the bad guys!” Don George stated, causing me and Zorua to give him deadpan expressions.

“Gee, what was your first guess?” I asked sarcastically.

“You know...for an evil organization, they have really weird style.” Alice responded, raising a brow.

“Whatever, just give me back my Pikachu!” Ash demanded as the evil trio sneered at him.

“How could you abandon your Pokemon?” Jessie exclaimed. “We just saved Pikachu from harm, from the trainer of the lowest order!” What the hell are they even talking about?  
  
“And that gives us the order’s right!” James sneered. I let out a sigh and took out a Pokeball as Ash gritted his teeth.

“You’re wrong again! Oshawott! Use Water Gun!” Ash called.

“Tepig, use Ember!” I called, releasing my Tepig into battle. Tepig and Oshawott fired their attacks, but not until Meowth took out a remote and pressed the red button, creating a force field. Okay, that’s just not fair.

The force field repelled against the attacks, making them useless.

“Argh! Get back here!” Ash yelled as Team Rocket began escaping.  
  
“We’re booked up! Goodbye, twerp!” James laughed.

“Why you...ah!” Ash accidentally slipped on a puddle that came from Oshawott’s Water Gun. We over to his side and helped him up, well, more like Iris helping him out.

“Ash, are you okay?” Iris asked.

“Yeah…” Ash nodded before looking up to see Team Rocket getting away. I glared at the evil trio and tried again.

“Tepig, use Ember again!” I called, as Tepig fired another fire attack at the balloon.

“I don’t think so!” Meowth pressed the button again, activating the force field again, blocking Ember. Dammit! Now what?!

_**[Twister - (The World Ends With You)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clfrLAzL-IY) ** _

“Pig Tepig!” Huh? I turned around to see Tepig waking up and jumping out of Ash’s arms. We all because confused on what’s it’s deal.

‘Ah...Tepig. You want to help out?” Ash asked, which Tepig nodded with his tail wagging.

“Tepig!” Tepig replied. Zorua smiled happily as she barked at Tepig helping. Soon, my Tepig walked over to the Wild Tepig as they both nodded and glared at the evil trio.

“Okay, ready Kaito?” Ash asked, looking at me with a determined look. I looked at him for a while until I let out a nod.

“Sure.” I replied as we glared at the evil trio.

“Alright! Use Ember!” We both exclaimed as our Tepigs leaped and fired their fire attacks towards the balloon. It made a direct hit at the force field, causing an explosion and letting Pikachu out of the bag.

“Pika?!” Pikachu called in surprise. Ash gasped and began to run for his partner.

“Pikachu, no!” Ash exclaimed as Pikachu kept falling to the ground. Ash kept running until he caught Pikachu, skidding on his back. Ash grunted as he got up, with me, Iris, Zorua, and Alice following them.

“Pikachu!” Ash exclaimed, hugging Pikachu.

“Pika Pika!” Pikachu replied, nuzzling Ash on the cheek. He must really care for his Pikachu, but...are their bond for real?  
  
“Hey look!” Alice pointed, as we looked up to see Team Rocket retreating, flying off on their hang gliders. Once they were out of sight, Alice clenched her fist in anger and muttered “Got away..dang it..” Hold on, was she trying to pursue them? But why? Does she have some grudge with Team Rocket? I felt a twitch from her earlier, I just need to keep my eye on her, that’s all.

* * *

_**[Accumula Town - (Pokemon Black and White)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nW4LnRYqU04) ** _

After that was taken care of, me and Ash’s Tepigs’ walked, smiling at us.  
  
“Tepig, Tepig!” The Wild Tepig replied happily as Ash smiled, putting Pikachu down. He then looked at Tepig with a big grin on his face.

“Tepig! Thanks a lot! You helped saved Pikachu!” Ash thanked.

“Tepig!” Tepig nodded, feeling proud of itself. My Tepig looked at me with a satisfying smile and nuzzled my leg. I looked at Tepig, feeling quite proud of her as well, but I didn’t want to show up.

“You did….well.” I said, rubbing Tepig’s stomach, making her chuckle a little. I noticed the sly look on Zorua’s face as she snickered at how I’m getting along with Tepig, causing me to glance and ignore her for a while

“You know, that Tepig is quite powerful.” Alice said, smirking at me. I looked at her before making a ‘Hmph’ sound, ignoring her as well.

“I’ve got to say, Tepig! You’re such a cutie! Hee hee! You’re so pudgy wudgy!” Iris giggled.

Tepig frowned, not liking it when Iris stretched his face in a weird way. I sweat-dropped and sighed.

“And she calls people a little kid but acts like one….why am I not surprise?” I asked myself.

“Zor…” Zorua agreed.

“You know what? I think I’d like to catch you!” Iris said, taking out her Pokeball. However, Tepig shook his head and walked over to Ash.

“Tepig! Tepig! Tepig!” Tepig kept looking at Ash as he became confuse on what he wanted.

“Ha ha ha!” We looked over to see Don George coming our way. “It appears Tepig has chosen Ash as its trainer!” Ash smiled, understanding what Don George meant. “After all of its hardships, Tepig knows a great trainer when it sees one! Raise Tepig well, Ash!” Don George added.

Ash turned to Tepig and asked “So Tepig...Wanna come with me?”

“Tepig!” Tepig nodded happily as Ash got up, putting on his cap in.  
  
“Awesome! Alright, Pokeball go!” Ash threw his Pokeball, bouncing off of Tepig, before absorbing him in. The Pokeball shook three times, before clicking. “Alright, I caught a Tepig!” Ash exclaimed, raising the Pokeball high in the air, as Pikachu and Oshawott cheering alongside him.

“Pika!”

“Osha!”

“So I think we should challenge the Striaton Gym with our new friend, Oshawott.” Ash suggested, which Pikachu and Oshawott nodding in agreement.

“Oh, so you’re challenging the Striaton City Gym, correct?” Alice asked, which Ash nodded happily.  
  
“Yeah.” Ash replied.

“Well, if it’s alright, can I tag along?” Alice asked, surprising Ash and Iris and me raising a brow.

“What? Why?” Iris asked in surprise.

“It’s just that I have my own reasons…” Alice said, gazing towards me. So...this reason has something to do with me, right? “And...there’s someone I’m looking for, and I thought that maybe you guys might help me, but…”

“Sure! We’ll help you Alice!” What? Ash nodded happily as he said “I mean, the more the merrier, right?”

“Ash! You can’t let anyone just join in like that!” Iris exclaimed, causing me to give her a deadpan expression.

“Really? Because you unexpectedly joined us without our permission.” I said snarkily, causing Iris to chuckle nervously and sweat-drop.

“Well either way Kaito, I think having another friend joining us will be lots of fun!” Ash exclaimed in joy.

“Thank you Ash, I’m glad to hear that.” Alice nodded with a smile before glancing towards me with a serious expression.

“Fine then, I’ll let her join…” I replied with a sigh before glaring at her. “But let me ask one question, who are you looking for?”  
  
Alice didn’t respond and said “Sorry, but that’s a secret.” And I knew, she’s hiding something as I felt her finger twitch a little. I’m going to keep an eye on her.

“Well anyway…” Ash spoke up as he turned to Pikachu. “Pikachu, remember what Team Rocket told me? So, what were you doing inside a box?” Ash asked. Pikachu tried to explain, but Ash couldn’t understand a single word he was trying to say. Me, Alice, and Zorua looked at each other before glaring at Oshawott, who noticed our glares as it tried to act innocent, but the sweating and whistling gave it away.

**[ Event Theme 4 - (Yo Kai Watch) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1AHEIemsg0) **

“Ash...why not ask Oshawott about that?” I asked, causing Ash to blink in surprise as he turned to Oshawott.

“Osha…Wott!” Oshawott ran off in fear, with Zorua chasing after him.

“Zor Zorua Zorua Zor!” Zorua yelled as she chased after the annoying excuse of a Water Type Pokemon. Ash, Iris, and Pikachu were confused on what was happening while I sighed and Alice chuckled a bit. Well...this has been some day.

**_The mystery of the mysterious Pokemon has finally been solved and Team Rocket nearly got away with Pikachu and all, but thanks to Kaito and Ash, their plan has been foiled yet again. And now, Alice Yamada, a mysterious Pokemon trainer has now joined with our heroes. What is her motives? Find out next time on Pokemon Black and White: A New Hero._ **

* * *

**[Later](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UD6ac_ltzRo)**  
As the sun started to set, Alice is seen on the balcony of the Accumula Town’s Pokemon Center, as she was talking with someone on her phone.  
  
“Hey, it’s me…” Alice said. “Yeah...I found my target, and it seems like he’s a Pokemon trainer. I was trying to get to Nuvema Town and apprehend him, but I found him here in Accumula Town’s Battle Club. He seems to take things serious and tends to hide his emotions….” Alice waited for a response until she spoke up.

“Yeah, his face is like an iron mask. Although, he’s accompany by two trainers, however…Yes, he even told me his last name. He’s an Ayuma, and you know what they’re known here in Unova, but they intend to hide their identities from history and only some people know about them and know how dangerous they are. But I know he’s related to him, the bastard that killed many Pokemon trainers around Unova 13 years ago….”

“...Look, if he is related to him, I’m taking him down and getting some answers. He might be the key to find him and make sure not another disaster happens again….Okay, bye.” Alice turned off her phone and looked at the sunset.

“I have to do this for the sake of the Unova Region. If I don’t….then it’ll be the same just like how it always been for Unova. It’s my mission and I must prevent this disaster no matter what…” Alice muttered, clenching her fist as she continued to look at the sunset.

**_To Be Continued_ **


End file.
